The Perfect Couple
by Queen of Curses
Summary: Seto and Yugi first meet in the 6th grade at Raven Jr. High. They get to know each other and a romance forms between the two of them. But who is this mysterious person who tries to break them up? Will Seto and Yugi's love for each other last?
1. The 1st Day

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. And I probably never will.

__

Summary: This is my first fic so sorry if it's boring Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou first meet in sixth grade at Raven Jr. High. They get to know each other and a romance forms between the two of them. But who is this mysterious person who tries to break them up? Will Seto and Yugi's love for each other last or will it be shattered?

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 1 - The First Day

It was the first day of school at Raven Jr. High. All of the sixth graders had to gather in the auditorium for a speech made by the principal. Just then, a short boy with spiky gold, crimson, and black hair dressed entirely of leather walked in. And he looked around to find any familiar faces.

This boy, his name was Yugi Mutou. He was the shy type and preferred to stick close to his friends. When he didn't see any familiar faces, he just took a random seat. 'I just wish Yami was here.' Little Yugi thought as he blankly stared into space. 'Too bad he had to stay home to take care of the shop since Grandpa is in America.' 

Just then did he notice the tall boy sitting next to him. He was just sitting with his chin rested on his hand with his eyes closed. "Hello there. My name is Yugi Mutou. What's yours?" Yugi said in a friendly tone.

"My name is Seto Kaiba." he replied in a cold voice. 'What does this boy want?' he asked himself. He opened his sapphire blue eyes and laid them upon Yugi. 'Hmm....he seems cute and friendly, too. But who needs friends?' Seto kept thinking to himself.

"Well, hello Seto." Yugi just replied back as he finger with the chain of his Millennium Puzzle. "What class are you in?" 

"I'm in class 6D." He answered in a voice without emotion. "How about you?"

"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed as he glanced between his class papers and Seto's. "We're in the same class." 

"You're right." He replied and he went back to deeply thinking. 'My day couldn't get any better.' Seto thought. 'I'm in a class with a boy named Yugi who I would consider close to being my friend. And he's cute, too. He also seems innocent.' Just then a thought hit Seto. 'What am I saying?!? I just sound gay thinking these thoughts to myself.'

And the principal, Mr. Fielding, went on to start his speech. "Good morning, sixth graders. Welcome to Raven Jr. High. Here........" And the principal kept going on and on with his speech.

After Mr. Fielding's very long, and boring, speech all the sixth graders went to their first class of the day. Class 6D, Seto and Yugi's class, had math first. They walked there together silently to room 225.

'Seto is really quiet. He also seems very intelligent and serious.' Yugi thought to himself. 'I just hope we become closer as friends. But there's something in me that wants to be more than friends with Seto.'

'This silence between me and Yugi is unbearable. Oh, good, we have math next. I'm pretty good at that. I'm also pretty good in science and gym. But my weak point is foreign language. Maybe I should start a conversation.' Seto thought to himself as he walked along.

"Yugi, what's your favorite subject in school?" He asked. 

"Well, I sort of like foreign language. That's because I always get high grades in that subject. I'm also pretty fond of social studies and language arts. But I'm not very good in the subject of gym and science." Yugi replied.'

After that statement make by Yugi, the two boys just kept walking on again in silence.

'I just made a fool of myself.' Seto thought as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. 'Your favorite subject really isn't a good way to start a conversation.'

'Hmm...I sounded so stupid when I told him my favorite subjects. What person is fond of social studies?!?' Yugi thought.

And then they kept walking on in an awkward silence, heading for room 225.

And the day kept going on and on. Seto and Yugi finished math class and went on to foreign language. During that class, Yugi and Seto sat next to each other. Yugi kept giggling through the class with the way Seto kept mispronouncing the words. And Seto himself giggled, which is very rare if you actually know who Seto Kaiba is.

And the period they had next was lunch. Of course, Seto and Yugi sat next to each other. For some reason, Seto was intensely staring at his sandwich as if it would burst into flames if he stared hard enough.

"Uh, Seto." Yugi said in a worried tone. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Seto replied, not breaking the lock his eyes had on the sandwich.

"First of all, you're creeping me out looking at your sandwich like that. And you're starting to worry me."

"You really shouldn't worry. Even I don't know why I'm staring at me sandwich like this." Seto replied, still not breaking eye contact with the sandwich. 'Hmm...Yugi really sounds worried. He even sounds as if he actually cares about him.

"Seto, I care about you, that's why I'm worried." Yugi said as if he read Seto's mind. Seto just broke the lock his eyes had on the sandwich and raised his eyes to Yugi's deep, violet ones and smiled.

"It's good to hear that." Seto said, with warmth in his voice.

And the day went on and on. Seto and Yugi could be found walking together in the hallways. 4th period they had science. 5th period they had social studies. 6th period they had language arts. 7th period they had technology. And 8th period they had music.

And that was all for the school day. I have to say, anyone can tell that Seto and Yugi were reluctant to leave each other. They gave each other their phone number. And they bid each other farewell for the school day was over.

"Hello, Aibou." Yami greeted Yugi as his little light walked through the doors of the Turtle Game Shop.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said in return.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was okay. I met this guy named Seto Kaiba. And now were friends."

"It's good to hear that."

Yugi started walking up the stairs. "Yugi, I have good news." His Yami called out, stopping Yugi from climbing any more steps. "Grandpa will be back home from America tonight. And that means I can go to school with you. All I need to do is fill out some papers."

"Yay!!!" Yugi exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs to hug his Yami.

"But I'll be in a different grade. But I'll still keep an eye out for you." Yami said, hugging his little light back.

"Of course."

"Yugi, can you take care of yourself for a while? I need to go to your school to sign myself up to attend there."

"You know I can. Actually, I was thinking the same thing." Yugi said, flashing a really cute smile at his Yami.

So Yami left Yugi at home. He put on a helmet and hopped onto his black motorcycle and sped away, heading for Raven Jr. High.

When he got there, he chained his motorcycle to a tree. He entered the building and was greeted by the office attendant.

"Well, hello. How may I help you?" She asked in a welcoming voice.

"I'd like to sign up to attend this school."

"Okay, just fill in this paper."

****

Name: _Yami Mutou_

****

Sex: _Male_

****

Age: _14_

****

Grade: _8th_

****

What education did you have before you wanted to sign up for this school?

__

I had special tutoring in Egypt from my personal advisor.

****

Do you have any relatives in this school?

__

Yes and No. Long story. Depends if you count Yugi Mutou as a relative by blood.

****

Appropriate dressing is required. Name specific clothing you may wear to school.

__

Black sneakers, tight leather pants, tight belt buckle shirt, belt (around neck), and the Millennium Puzzle.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." the office attendant said as she handed Yami his class papers.

Yami left the building and unchained his motorcycle. He hopped onto it and sped away, leaving only dust, heading home.

Yami returned home, with Yugi greeting him with a hug.

"Hello, little light. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, I did, Yami."

"Well, I think we should get ready for bed."

So Yami and Yugi took a shower, got dressed in pajamas and got to bed.

"Good night, my little light."

"Good night, Yami."

And both of them drifted of to sleep.

__

QOC: So, how was this first chapter? It might be a little boring, though. I'm new to this stuff. Well, it's going to take a while until the next chapter comes up. I need good ideas. R&R please!!!


	2. The 2nd Day

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu0Gi-Oh or any of its characters. And I probably never will.

__

A/N: Hmmm...it didn't take that long to make this chapter. I'm finding myself with more free time in my hands lately.

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 2 - The Second Day

It was the first day of school. For first period, Seto and Yugi's class had gym. As they walked together down to the boy's locker room, Seto was in thought.

'Hmmm....Yugi said he really wasn't fond of gym class. He can't be that bad in sports. Well, about me, I would consider myself athletic. Yugi doesn't look like he is but he looks like a fast mover, a good talent in the game of soccer. But I think he's kind of too short to play basketball.' Seto mused to himself.

The two boys took gym lockers right next to each other. While they were changing into their gym uniforms, which was comprised of a simple shirt and shorts, it was Yugi's turn to be deep in thought.

'I never noticed how muscular Seto was. I always thought, ever since I met him, he was thin and skinny with not much muscle. But look at him. He looks beautiful. His skin is so smooth and light. His eyes, well, his eyes are just an amazing shade of sapphire blue. Well, I better get to the gymnasium before I get marked late. But I'll wait for Seto.'

Meanwhile, in Yami's class, 8A, they had social studies first period. And the fascinating part was that Yami persuaded the teacher into teaching them about Ancient Egypt first thing in the semester.

For every question asked by the social studies teacher about Ancient Egypt, Yami raised his hand and answered it correctly. After all, he did know all this stuff because he lived during the time. And Yami remembered what it was like back in Ancient Egypt.

Yami was the Pharaoh. And his personal advisor, Seth, taught him all he needed to know. Seth was the high priest, his personal advisor, and his first lover. Seth was only three years younger than he was. Yami missed Seth very much.

Back at the gymnasium everyone practiced playing soccer. And Yugi soon found out that Joey and Bakura, his two best friends since kindergarten, were in his gym class.

"Hey, Yug!" A blonde-haired boy named Joey exclaimed in his heavy Brooklyn accent. "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah. How are you two doing?" Yugi asked them.

"Oh, well I'm doing fine. I'm actually in the same class as Joey." A guy with white hair replied in his British accent.

"It's good to see you two again. Last time I saw you was last June. Where have you two been?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well, my father took me to England and we went to many different places. And guess what. I learned a lot of cooking recipes there!" Bakura said.

"Sounds like you had a great time." Yugi said.

"I did. You know what? Maybe I should cook you and Yami a meal one time."

"That sounds great. Maybe y-"

"Hello, anyone notice I'm around? It's like I'm invisible or something." Joey cut in.

"Oops. Sorry, Joey. We were just caught up in our conversation." Bakura explained giving Joey a forgiving smile. "Well, what did you do over the Summer?"

"Hmmm...I went to Paris, France." Joey said.

"That sounds great, too." Yugi said.

"Oui, yes it was." Joey said emphasizing on the fake French accent. "There, it was just magnificent. Oui. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bakura, Mademoiselle Mutou."

"Umm...Joey?" Yugi said.

"What is it?"

"Are you aware that you just called us Ms. Bakura and Ms. Mutou?"

"Oops. Sorry."

"It's pretty much okay." Bakura replied giving Joey another smile. Joey just loved that beautiful smile. 

"Hey, guys. Class is about to start, we better stop talking and start practicing." Yugi said.

"Yeah you're right. Bye!" Bakura said as he waved to join his soccer team.

"Au revoir!" Joey said, still using his fake French accent.

And soon the whole gym class played a game. Seto was chosen as goalie and Yugi was chosen as Right Wing Defense for the same team. And the game begun.

Unfortunately, Yugi's and Seto team lost. What was interesting was that Seto couldn't block the ball since he was indeed very, very distracted. He just noticed he was distracted from blocking the ball by staring at Yugi's rear end.

'What's happening to me?!?' Seto thought to himself. 'I can't spend the whole marking period in gym staring at Yugi's @$$. I'm seriously going to fail.'

"Seto, that last goal that other team made was really possible to block." Yugi said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Yugi." Seto said, thinking of an excuse to why he didn't perform very well. "I was just distracted, that's it."

"By what, Seto?"

"Well...um...er...you see...I was distracted by...never mind, it was nothing. I just really didn't feel all that well." Seto lied. 'I'm not actually lying, it's a white lie.' Seto thought.

"Oh, I see. Next time, if you don't feel well, you should go to the nurse's office."

"I'll take your advice next time, Yugi."

And the two went back down to the boy's locker room to take as shower and change.

Back to 8A, well, Yami had a little argument with the social studies teacher. You'll find out soon enough.

"Now, as you might already know, the Ancient Egyptian civilization went through a time of poverty, sorrow and death around 3000 BC." Said the social studies teacher.

'That's not true.' Yami thought. 'I should know. I was living around that time. And everything was just fine in Egypt.' Yami raised his hand.

"Yes, Yami. What do you want to say?"

"I just want to tell you that you're wrong, Mrs. Terry. It was actually a time that Egypt flourished." Yami said with a confident voice.

"And how would you know, Mr. Mutou? I doubt you were actually alive at that time."

A few giggles came from the class. And Yami turned red with both embarrassment and hatred for the wretched woman who was teaching the class.

"Actually, I was." 

Now the whole class burst out laughing.

"Yes, you were." Mrs. Terry said in a sarcastic voice. "All hail the Pharaoh."

Yami shot an evil glare at her and murmured a few words. Suddenly, the SS textbook on Mrs. Terry's desk levitated and hit her right in the back of her head, making her fall unconscious.

The whole class fell silent.

Just then, the assistant principal and saw the unconscious teacher on the floor with a bruise on the back of her head.

"Who is responsible for this?" 

Every finger in the class pointed to Yami.

"Come here, boy."

"What if I don't want to?" Yami said.

The assistant principal went up to Yami. "Boy, are you giving me an attitude?" 

"What if I am?" Yami said.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Yami. Yami Mutou."

"Well, Yami Mutou, you're serving after school detention today." The assistant principal said as he handed Yami a slip of paper.

****

Detention Slip 

Name: _Yami Mutou_

****

Class: _8A_

****

Reason/s For Serving Detention:

__

-knocking a teacher unconscious

-giving the assistant principal an bad attitude

-getting on my nerves with his confident voice

-thinking he's all that

-thinks he's the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt or something (mentally challenged)

****

Signature: Yami Mutou

****

Signature: Mr. Winter (assistant principal)

And so the day went on and on...again. 2nd period went by with chemistry. Seto kept giggling since Yugi kept mixing the wrong chemicals together. It happened three times, resulting in the chemical mixture blowing up right in his face.

3rd period was lunch. Yugi had spaghetti and meatballs. Some rude kid threw a paper plane right into it. And guess what? He ended up with a black eye, from Seto, earning Seto detention.

****

Detention Slip

Name: _Seto Kaiba_

****

Class: _6D_

****

Reason/s For Serving Detention:

__

-giving an innocent student a black eye

-giving me an evil glare after I told him he's going to serve detention

****

Signature: _Seto Kaiba_

****

Signature: Mr. Jordan (6th grade lunch dean)

4th period, they had home economics. Seto kept poking himself with the needle while trying to sew. And Yugi almost burned himself while learning how to cook.

5th period was history. They were learning about Ancient Egypt. And Yugi kept thinking about how Yami knew a lot about Ancient Egyptian History. And Seto noticed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. 

'Hmm...is that one of the Millennium Items?' Seto thought to himself. 'He's another Millennium Item holder? I think that one is the powerful Millennium Puzzle. Well, I hold the magical Millennium Rod.'

6th period they had art. Nothing much was special about that period. Only the fact that Yugi accidentally spilled paint in the teacher's hair, which colored it green. And that got Yugi into detention.

****

Detention Slip

Name: _Yugi Mutou_

****

Class: _6D_

****

Reason/s For Serving Detention:

__

-purposely spilling paint onto my hair

-coloring my hair a horrid shade of green

-laughing after he did so (very rude)

****

Signature: Yugi Mutou

****

Signature: Ms. King (art teacher)

7th and 8th period went by quickly enough. And so, Yami, Yugi and Seto headed for the room where you serve detention.

"Hey, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Humph, I just got detention because of this." Yami said as he handed Yugi his detention slip.

"Yami, you actually knocked a teacher unconscious?" Yugi said in disbelief.

"Well, actually, yes I did."

"Hey Yugi." Seto said as he entered the room. "Is that your brother?" he asked, pointing to Yami.

"Well, no. He's just a friend in eighth grade that just happens to look like me." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Seto said, looking over at Yami who was reading a book. 'Yugi, you should know not to lie. I know that's your Yami.' Seto thought to himself.

"Yami, this is Seto, my friend I was talking to you about yesterday." Yugi said. Seto lightly blushed at the fact Yugi mentioned their friendship to another person.

Yami looked up to meet Seto's eyes. And the look on his face showed surprise. You could have sworn Yami's heart had skipped a beat.

"Seth?!?" Yami practically yelled out.

"I'm really sorry but my name is Seto Kaiba, not Seth." Seto said , surprised by the name Yami yelled out. 'Hmm...Seth...that's a familiar name.' Seto thought to himself.

Then, Yami calmed down a bit. And he just went on to keep reading his book. Interestingly enough, the title of the book was "Curses of the Ancient Times".

'Yami's really deep into that book.' Yugi thought. 'Of course he is. That's just Yami. But that name Yami yelled out. Seth. It sounds familiar. Yes, Yami told me of a story about his past. He had a personal advisor named Seth, who was also a high priest. Yami didn't tell me much though.'

Bored, Seto took out his headphones and started listening to rap music while he did his homework.

Yugi was bored too. And so he took out his journal and began writing.

__

Dear Journal,

I am serving detention right now. I don't know why. I only spilled the paint on Ms. King's head by accident. Also, that shade of green looks good on her. ^_^ She should thank me instead of punish me.

Well, I'm just glad Yami and Seto are here with me. I just love their company. I'm not in the mood to write much so don't expect this entry to be long. But it's also kind of weird that all three of us are in detention on the same day at the same time. Maybe it was destiny. ^_^ Maybe not.

Well, Grandpa will get really mad when he sees me and Yami both got into detention. He's probably worrying now where we are. I should call him on Yami's cell phone later on. I don't feel like writing anymore, so until next time, goodbye!!!

~Yugi Mutou~

"Yami!" Yugi called out, causing Yami to turn away from his book. "Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call Grandpa and tell him we're in detention."

"It's okay Yugi, I'll call Grandpa. I'll hand the phone over to you once he starts shouting." Yami joked.

So Yami called Grandpa to tell him that he and Yugi were in detention. Surprisingly, Grandpa was actually calm about it.

When it was already 5:00 PM, detention was over. Yugi looked at his watch.

"Three..."

"Yugi, what are you doing?" asked Yami.

"Two..."

"One..."

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Seto asked, repeating what Yami had said before.

RING!!!

"Yay!!!" Yugi yelled. "We're out of detention!"

And that's how the second day of school went. Yugi rode with Yami on his motorcycle and sped away, heading home.

And Seto, well, Seto took his cell phone, dialed a number, and a black limousine arrived 5 minutes later to pick him up and drop him off at the Kaiba Mansion. He is, after all, a multi-billionaire. 

__

QOC: So that's how the 2nd chapter goes. What do you people think? Not as boring as that last chapter, eh? I really need more good ideas. And thanx to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. R&R please.


	3. The 3rd Day

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. And I probably never will.

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 3 - The Third Day

Yugi woke up around 6:30 AM. It was a Friday, and it was his third day of school. Yugi got out of bed and took a shower, using his favorite vanilla shampoo and soap. After taking a shower, he dressed and ate breakfast. And the breakfast, of course, was made by Yami.

Oddly, Yami was very talented at cooking. But the foods Yami liked cooking the most were the foods containing sugar. ^_^ You see, Yami has a problem. He gets high on sugar. VERY high on sugar. And when he does get high, he tends to doing crazy things. VERY crazy things.

And Yugi knew very well how Yami acted when he ate too much sugar. It's a good thing Yami has no need to eat. In other words, he doesn't need food to live. But Yami only eats food, such as chocolate & candy, for pleasure.

After Yugi ate his breakfast, he began getting his school stuff ready for school. After he got his stuff ready for school, he rode the motorcycle with Yami driving. Yami drove as Yugi placed his arms around his darker side's waist.

At around the same time, in the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba was already ready for school. 'I have to ask him today.' Seto thought as he held the blue piece of paper close to himself. 'I have to.' And so he waited for the limousine to arrive to pick him up and drop him off to school.

At school, it was just a normal day. For Seto and Yugi's class, they had dance first period. For some strange reason, there weren't many girls in the class. So the dance teacher paired up almost everyone in boy/boy dancing groups. 

Today they were dancing the tango, a famous Hispanic dance. Seto and Yugi got paired up together, of course.

As the music started and the dance teacher started showing them the dance moves. Both Seto and Yugi were deep in thought.

'We're dancing the tango, right?' Seto thought to himself. 'Isn't that supposed to be a kind of romantic dance or something?' Seto's face started to sweat and he ran his hand through his hair. 'Well, this would be the perfect opportunity to ask Yugi.' He kept thinking as he remembered the blue piece of paper. 'But maybe I should wait until school ends. This is just first period, after all. I think too much ahead of time.'

'The tango...' Yugi thought. 'Yami told me once that that was the dance of lovers in Spain. That's odd. If Yami is from Ancient Egypt, how come he knows so much about Spain?'

And so the dance class started.

In Yami's class, there was a sort of problem. You'll find out about it soon enough.

So 8A had chemistry first period. That's the class where the trouble with Yami started.

First of all, there was this guy in his class Yami wasn't really fond of. He called Yami all these names and kind of bullied him around. And so Yami wanted revenge and payback.

A their teacher explained some sort of elemental molecular theory. Yami had a sick plan in mind. And Yami started off with it.

First, Yami mixed in some liquid potassium and mercury in a tube. Then he added little chunks of iron, which dissolved almost instantly in the acidic solution. Then Yami pinched in some sulfur. And added a dash of salt. So the solution was completed.

Yami took the liquid solution and transferred it into a flask. He let the flask of the liquid material lay on his desk. Yami mumbled a few foreign words and the flask started to levitate. It started to levitate towards the guy who Yami wasn't very fond of. And the flask slid into the back pocket of his jeans.

Now that the first process of his plan was done, all Yami needed to do was have a source of heat. First, Yami covered his nose, then again mumbled a few words. From out of nowhere, a flash of lightning suddenly flashed into the guy's back pocket.

Yami, still with his nose covered, ducked for cover. The teacher who saw him duck said. "Mr. Muto, what in God's name do you think you're do-"

The teacher was cut off by the horrible smell that filled the room. And the smell was coming right from......the guy's @$$!!! 

As you may not know, if you add heat to the solution of liquid potassium, mercury, iron, sulfur, and salt, you get........A STINKBOMB!!!!! 

And so everyone evacuated the area. And since Yami put in a little too much salt, the smell spread around the whole school. And so it was Yami's fault that everyone had to evacuate the school for a code red alarm. Of course, the victim or the stinkbomb was blamed for farting in class. Some people even fainted from the smell. But the chemistry teacher knew better than to blame the guy. He pointed out that Yami ducked for cover before the smell even came, so that proves he was the start of the trouble. And so Yami earned himself a whole month of detention starting tomorrow. Hehehe. 

****

Detention Slip 

Name: _Yami Mutou_

****

Class: _8A_

****

Reason/s For Serving Detention:

__

-making an innocent kid suffer from the smell of the stinkbomb

-making a stinkbomb

-forced everyone to evacuate the school

-made a few kids faint

****

Signature: Yami Mutou

****

Signature: Mr. Troika (chemistry teacher)

Back to 6D...

Well, since Yami made the everyone evacuate the school, dance class was canceled. And so the rest of the school day was canceled, too.

'I bet you Yami was the one who made the stinkbomb.' Yugi thought. 'He's a real troublemaker. But he didn't have to share the smell with the rest of the school.'

"Hello, Yugi." Yami said. "I guess you heard that I caused the stinkbomb incident."

"Yup. Actually, I really didn't need to hear. I knew it was you all along. I know you well enough to know what you would do."

Yami hugged his little light and Yugi hugged his darker side. They both loved each other. And when I say love, I'm talking about the brotherly sort of love.

'Okay, school is over. Now I HAVE to ask Yugi. But what if he rejects me? What if he declines? What am I supposed to do? Well, I better do it now or never.' Seto thought as he walked up to Yugi.

"Oh, hi Yugi."

"Hi, Seto."

"I was just wondering....." Seto said but faded along the way.

"Seto, can you speak louder? I can't really understand you when you're mumbling like that."

"Oh, sorry." Seto said as he quickly handed Yugi the blue piece of paper and broke into a run, heading for the black limo.

"Aibou, what is that?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi looked at the blue piece of paper and read it thoroughly.

"Yami, Seto invited both of us to his birthday party."

__

QOC: Sorry it waz sooo short, but I have writer's block. If anyone could, please e-mail me any good ideas to get rid of my writer's block. well, R&R please!!! Also, can you please e-mail me at kim11426@yahoo.com to give me any good ideas? I'll consider any ideas e-mailed to me or typed in the review. oh, and thanx again, this time to all the peoplz reviewing & reading this fic. don't forget, R&R or e-mail me, please!!!


	4. The Party

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. And I probably never will. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 4 - The Party

Yugi kept on reading the invitation. He was very excited about the arty. After all, Yugi hasn't been to one since Bakura's birthday, which was ten months ago. "Yami, the party is this Sunday at 6:00 PM." 

"Where is it taking place, Aibou?"

"Well..." Yugi scanned the invitation. "It's taking place at the Kaiba Mansion."

"I never knew Seto lived in a mansion."

"Neither did I, Yami." Yugi said. "So...can we go??? Please???" 

And Yugi put this really cute looked on his face that really softened Yami. Yami really loved his little light and would do anything for him.

"Of course we can go. Anything to make you happy."

"You're the best, Yami."

The next day was Saturday and Yugi was REALLY exited. So he tried to find something to wear the next day. You couldn't believe how may different clothes Yugi had in his closet, considering he wore the same outfit almost everyday.

Yami was there with Yugi trying to pick out an outfit. They looked like an older sister trying to help her younger sister know what to wear for her first date. ^_^

They both went through many outfits of all sorts. Soon, Yugi's whole room had clothes thrown all over the floor, the bed, the desk, the...well, you get the picture, clothes were thrown everywhere.

And Yugi kept looking through the remaining clothes in the closet with frustration. Yugi and Yami agreed the outfit had to be not too formal, but not too rugged. Also, the outfit had to be casual, but leaving a good impression at the same time. And after about 3 hours of looking through Yugi's closet, Yami picked out an outfit Yugi agreed on.

So since Yugi already got his outfit chosen, it was Yami's turn to find an outfit. That wasn't too hard. 

So now Yugi had to get Seto a present. Since Yugi was kind of broke, Yugi kept the present simple, but sweet.

Yami decided not to get Seto a present. After all, he didn't even know the rich eleven-year old, turning twelve tomorrow, all that well.

It was finally Sunday. And the present time was 12 NOON. And Yami and Yugi were in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

'I wonder what Seto will think of my present.' Yugi thought. 'Knowing him, he would appreciate anything I give him.'

'Yugi looks a bit nervous.' Yami thought. 'The party is in six hours. But why would he be so nervous? I better calm him down.'

So Yami and Yugi went off to play videogames in Yugi's room. They played until it was 4:00 PM. Then Yugi went off to take a shower and get ready. Until Yugi finished his shower, Yami kept on playing the video game.

"Die you evil alien scum!!!" Yami shouted as he blasted the alien with his laser cannon in the game. 

"MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yami yelled. Obviously, he was winning the game.

"See, I'm the Game King!!! No one can beat me!!! Not even you alien shit!!!" Yami exclaimed, laughing hysterically afterwards. 

Yugi got out of the shower 30 minutes later and started getting ready for the party. After he got dressed he exchanged places with Yami and started playing. But he didn't pay the alien video game Yami was playing, he was playing a car racing game.

So Yami calmed down a bit in the shower. It only took him 15 minutes until he got out of the shower and started getting ready.

Soon, both made final preparations for the party. You know, Yami studying the directions to the Kaiba Mansion and Yugi giving the final touches to his present for Seto.

Finally, Yami and Yugi arrived at the Kaiba Mansion, late by 10 minutes but I guess that was okay. There, they saw many familiar faces. They saw Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, and a whole lot of other people from school.

"I guess Seto makes friends quickly." Yugi said to Yami.

"Yeah, I guess so, Aibou." Yami replied.

So Joey and Tristan were fooling around in the living room. I guess they were trying to act like wrestlers, for Joey had Tristan in a headlock.

Tea was sitting in a chair in the same room as Joey and Tristan and was reading a book.

And Bakura looked like he was having an argument with his yami. 

Yugi saw a pile of presents on a table. But he decided he would give his present to Seto privately after mostly everyone left.

About what they were wearing. Well, Yugi just looked great wearing khaki pants and a red formal shirt. You know, with the buttons and the collar, and stuff. And, of course, he was wearing his Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

Yami was wearing blackish-blue leather pants with a matching blackish-blue leather top. The top was sleeveless and was cut V-neck. And Yami had a silver chain hung around his waist. And Yami had a blackish-blue belt around his neck. And he, too, wore his Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi always wondered why Yami had to wear a belt around his neck. At one time he asked his darker side, but Yami didn't give an answer at that time. If you compared Yami to everyone else, he would stand out. I mean REALLY stand out. Yami had a sort of flare for clothing. A flare that was...um...unique. Obviously, Yami was obsessed with wearing leather.

As you might already conclude, Seto wasn't in the room. 

'He's probably still getting ready.' Yugi thought. 'But I can't wait to see him.' 

Actually, Seto was already ready. But he was pacing in his room nervously.

'I bet he's already here.' Seto thought. 'What am I going to say when I see him? How will 

I act?'

'I wish Mokuba was here. He would console me. Too bad he's in France on a school trip. I don't even know why I should be nervous.'

"You should just be yourself and calm down." A voice from behind Seto said.

Seto turned around to find the voice coming from his Millennium Rod. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am right! I always am." Came the voice again.

"I always wondered what your name was, yami." Seto said.

"If you must know, my name is Seth."

Seto remembered that name. The older boy who looked like Yugi yelled out the name Seth when he first saw him.

"Okay, Seth, reveal yourself."

The darker side of Seto did so. And Seto looked in the mirror with Seth by his side. They looked very much alike, only the fact that Seth was a few inches taller, since he had the body of a boy three years older than Seto. 

'So that's why Yugi's yami yelled out that name. He had mistaken me for my darker side.'

"Seth, don't ruin my day today. Okay? It's my birthday today and I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Like what?" Seth asked.

"Like last year, when you almost killed a friend of mine at my birthday party."

"Oh. Well, I shouldn't be in your way then." And with that, Seth vanished, back in to the Millennium Rod.

Yugi stared in awe as he watched Seto come down the stairs from his room. 

Seto was wearing black pants. With that, he had on a white, formal shirt. The buttons, the collar, all that stuff. And he was wearing a dark green trenchcoat, which showed off his 

slim figure. 

'He's so beautiful.' Yugi thought to himself.

Seto saw Yugi and thought the same exact thing.

Now that the celebrant was there, the party began. First, they started off with watching a movie, which was about two hours long. Yami ended up crying at the end of the movie. Everyone stared at him with this weird look n their faces. And Yami suddenly regained his pride and wiped away the tears and put a serious face on. 

"What are you people looking at?" He asked.

"Yami, it's just weird that someone as tough as you would be greatly touched by a movie like that." Yugi explained, holding back a laugh.

And so then the party went on. Next, they had karaoke. Oddly, Seto was actually good at singing. And so Seto sand "Escape". You know, that Enrique Iglesias song.

__

Here's how it goes, You and me

Up and down but maybe this time we'll

Get it right, Worth the fight

Cuz love is something you can't shake when it breaks

All it takes is some trying

If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna beg you to stay

Soon you'll be finding

You can run, You can hide

But you can't escape my love

So if you go, You should know

It's hard to just forget the past, so fast

It was good, it was bad but it was real

And that's all you had, and in the end

Our love mattered

If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna beg you to stay

Soon you'll be finding

You can run, You can hide

But you can't escape my love

Yugi had a strange feeling the song Seto was singing was directed towards him. And so, Yugi blushed, even though he tried hard not to.

Seto noticed this and he gave a shy smile towards him.

Then, everyone started clapping at Seto's great performance of singing.

Next was Yami's turn to sing. Let's see what song he's going to sing. ^_~

It seems that Yami found chocolate in the Kaiba Mansion kitchen. Being the curious devil he is, he ate it all. And do you know how much chocolate he ate??? Well, do you know those little Tootsie Rolls? Well, think about 1,000 of those. That's how much Yami ate. And you do know that chocolate contains sugar, right? And you do know what happens to Yami when he high on sugar, right? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

"Oh, Yami!!!!" Yugi yelled, looking for his darker side. "it's your turn to sing!!!"

Just then Yami appeared with this evil grin on his face and his eyes wide.

"Where have you been, Yami? Well, let's go to the entertainment room so that we can get on with it. All you have to do is sing, alright?"

Yami just nodded his head. They went to the entertainment room and Yami started to sing. The song "Without Me". You know, the song sung by Eminem. 

__

Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside.  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside. 

Guess who's back, back again  
Shady's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back... 

I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
See Marshall no more they want Shady  
I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Shady, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the Dr. when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the table while he's operating "Hey"  
You waited this long to stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know you got a job Ms. Cheney  
But your husbands heart problem is complicated  
_So the FCC won't let me be  
Or let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty without me  
So come on dip, bum on your lips  
fuck that cum on your lips and some on your tits  
And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, "fuck you Debbie!" _

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me 

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me 

Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious  
Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feeling like prison is helpless,  
Till someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"  
A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution,  
Pollutin' the air waves a rebel  
So let me just revel and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  
And it's a disaster such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?  
Well I'm back (*Batman Noise*) fix your bent antenna  
Tune it in and then I'm gonna enter  
Into the front of your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting  
Testing "Attention Please"  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? 

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me 

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me 

A tisk-it a task-it,  
I go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit that shit  
Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards,  
And Moby, you can get stomped by Obie,  
You 36 year old bald headed fag blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old  
Let go, it's over, nobody listens to techno  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
I will be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the shit just seems,  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this means I'm disgusting,  
But its just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley,  
To do Black Music so selfishly  
And use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)  
There's a concept that works  
20 million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty without me 

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me 

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little controversy,  
Cuz it feels so empty without me 

Yami ended his song and a lot of people clapped. But to Yugi, something didn't seem right. Yami wasn't his usual, serious self. Yes, there was something definitely wrong with Yami.

"Come on, Joey, let's dance." Yami said in a hyper voice as a new music beat came on.

"Umm...no thanks, Yami." Joey replied.

"Oh, you broke my heart, Joey. Now you have to pay. DIE!!!!" Yami yelled with a knife in his hand, ready to stab Joey. Yami always kept a knife with him. As did Yami Bakura.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Joey screamed. "HELP!!!"

Everyone: ^_^;;;

For Joey's sake, Yugi stopped Yami. "Umm...Yami, what have you eaten since we got here?"

"I dunno." Yami said, trying to go after Joey again. Fortunately, Yugi stopped him.

"You're high on sugar again, aren't you?"

"I dunno."

"Oh well, you can continue chasing Joey now."

"Yay!!!" Yami exclaimed as he started running after Joey al over the mansion.

"Yugi, don't you think it's a bad idea to let Yami go after Joey?" Bakura asked.

"No. I know Yami will be careful with him." ^_^

So the party went on without Yami and Joey for a while. During their absence, other people got to sing, too. And they went on to playing the piano.

"Yugi, can you please play a song?" Seto asked.

"Sure."

So Yugi started to play the piano, which was in the grand ballroom. Seto sat next to him on the piano bench. Yugi and Seto played a song together. "My Heart Will Go On". Not the version where the song is sung by Celine Dion, but the piano solo.

It looked very sweet the way they were playing the piano together. They looked happy being with each other. Little did they know someone was watching them from afar. "Yugi, how could you do this to me? Somehow, I'll break you and Seto apart and I'll be the only one in your life." The voice whispered.

And while they played on the piano "My Heart Will Go On", everyone else danced slowly together. But a few people were sitting out. You know, like Yami Bakura and some others.

They were rudely interrupted in the middle of the song by Yami and Joey walking calmly in the room.

"What are you people looking at?" Yami asked.

Then everyone burst into laughter. Yami and Joey turned red with embarrassment. And then, everyone went to the huge dining room and ate a meal cooked and served by Seto himself.

It was already late...9:30 PM. So a lot of people left. And there were only 10 people left inside the Kaiba Mansion. And so Seto already opened each and every one of his presents. 

Around 10:30 PM everyone left except for Yugi and Yami.

"I had a great time Seto." Yugi said.

"So did I." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami had to leave. They had to leave soon.

"Well, Yugi, good-bye. And good night."

"Wait, take this." Yugi said as he handed Seto an envelope. 

"Happy Birthday, Seto." Yugi whispered. And he gave Seto a quick peck on the cheek. And Yugi left with Yami on the motorcycle.

Seto watched them as they left. Then he opened the envelope.

__

You're My Heart. You're My Soul

With you, I thought I'd never have a chance,

I've loved you ever since I met you.

It was that day I saw you, my heart started to dance.

And since then, all of my dreams came true.

The look of your eyes captured me,

And then I began to see.

We were never made to be a couple, you and me.

But I don't give a damn, I'll give it a shot,

Whatever circumstances there may be.

Your smile lights up the darkest of days,

When the weather is beyond man or woman's control.

Your voice is live a river, or maybe a couple of blue jays.

All I have to say is:

You're My Heart.

You're My Soul.

"I love you, Yugi." Seto whispered. And he knew that Yugi heard him say it, no matter how far away he was.

__

QOC: Sweet, ain't it??? Well, I made this chapter extra long since the last one was considerably short. Well, what do you think? The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days. Until then, R&R please!!!


	5. Thoughts

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. And I probably never will.

__

To lifeisaroad: Actually, yes you can print it out to show your friends. Just don't let them pass it as their own work. I'm VERY protective over my own ideas, topics, and work. k?

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 5 - Thoughts

Yugi was in his room after Seto's birthday party. And he was thinking deeply to himself. He was doing that while his darker side was playing video games. I guess Yami turned out to be a video game addict. ^_^

'I wonder what Seto thinks of the poem I gave him. I worked hard on it.'

'When I was riding home with Yami tonight after the party, I could have sworn I heard Seto say he loved me.'

'Knowing that just makes me feel good. Well, he's 12 now. Oh, Yami forgot to give him his 13 birthday punches. Yami told me he was going to do that, but I guess he didn't.'

"I don't know what it is about Seto that makes me so attracted to him." Yugi whispered to himself.

"Aibou, maybe it's the fact that he's polite, intelligent, rich, sweet, and downright handsome." Yami said, surprising Yugi. Obviously, he has had enough of playing video games for one day.

The comment made Yugi blush a cute shade of light red.

"There's no need to hide your feelings, Aibou. You know you love him."

Yugi turned crimson at that last comment and turned his head away so Yami couldn't see his reddened face.

"Yugi, you two are perfect together. You two even look good together. You love him, and for a fact, he loves you."

"Yami, how do you know?"

"I heard him, as did you. Don't deny the truth that you heard him."

"Okay, Yami. It's getting pretty late. We should g to bed now."

"Yes, we should. Good night, my little angel."

At the Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba lay in his bed, deep in thought, too.

'That poem, it really touched my heart. Does Yugi really feel those things for me?'

'Well, he wouldn't have given it to me if he didn't feel that way.'

'Hmm...if I am correct, Seth and Yugi's Yami used to be old lovers back in Ancient Egypt. Maybe I should get those two together to be together once again.'

'I know Seth isn't aware that the Pharaoh is living amongst this generation. And I'm pretty sure Yugi's yami is just as unaware.'

'I better get to sleep. I don't want to wake up in a state of finding myself late for school.'

In his soul room in the Millennium Rod, Seth, too was thinking to himself.

'Did I just hear what Seto said?' Seth thought in disbelief.

'The Pharaoh lives in this generation?!? It can't be possible. The spell cast on him by that evil magician assured he would be trapped forever in the Millennium Puzzle, never to be reincarnated or brought back to the world of the living ever again.'

The high priest gave a loud sigh.

'I have missed him very much. I've missed his smooth voice. I've missed his ruby eyes. I can't wait until I see him.'

'I better get to sleep, just as Seto has.'

And so Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Seth drifted off into sleep.

__

QOC: Hey, sorry if it was too short for your expectations. I couldn't think up anything else. Also, I'm sorry cuz this chapter probably has no point. Oh, if you were wondering about the poem in Chap. 4....I originally wrote it for this guy and I gave it to him. And now, we're kind of what you can call "together". k? R&R please. And thanx to ALL the people who reviewed. I really don't know when the next chapter will be up. I need to get a good idea first. Well, bye till next time!!!


	6. Together Again

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. And I probably never will.

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 6 - Together Again

And the school year went on. And the school days keep going...until it stops here in mid December. Seto thought it was finally time for Seth to actually meet Yugi's yami. After all, it's been about 5,000 years since the two Egyptian lovers had set eyes on each other. It was Friday. And Seto called Yugi's house. Him and Yugi had a nice long conversation about it all.

"Hmm...Seto, you have a yami, too." Yugi said, soft enough so that his darker side wouldn't be able to hear him from upstairs.

"Yes. And I would like Seth and Yami to see each other once again."

"That sounds wonderful, Seto."

"Yugi, how about we meet in the park that's 5 blocks away from our school?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll find a way to bring Yami with me." Yugi said, then he said good-bye to Seto and hung up the phone.

"OH YAMI!!!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs.

Yami came down the stairs, going two steps at a time. "What is it, Aibou?"

"I just wanted to know if you were interested in going to the park with me today. You know, for some fresh air. I'm tired of being cramped inside when it's beautiful outside."

"Oh, sure, I'll come. But do you really call this a beautiful day?"

"Well, yes. You just don't like it because you didn't have snow back in Ancient Egypt."

Outside, it WAS beautiful, but not in Yami's opinion. Outside, there was untouched snow everywhere. And the light of the sun had a great effect on the white, fluffy material that covered everything in sight in a blanket. It made outside look somewhat like a piece of heaven.

So Yugi and Yami got dressed to go to the park. Yugi looked sooo cute wearing black pants with a white long-sleeved shirt on top. And an arctic blue snow vest covering that.

And, of course, Yami was wearing mostly leather. Tight leather black pants, a black nylon shirt (what a surprise!), and a red leather vest on top.

Next to each other, both looked like brothers. Their clothing made them look similar, but Yami's flare for clothing made a difference. A BIG difference.

And off they went to the park, Yami not knowing what was in store for him.

"Seth." Seto said, directing his voce to the Millennium Rod on his desk.

"Yes? What do you want?" A voice answered back.

"Do you want to go to the park with me?"

"Why don't you go with your little brother?"

"Mokuba is in his room doing is homework. And I get the feeling he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Why don't you go alone then?" Seth suggested, still in his soul room in the Millennium Rod.

"Seth, you know I hate being alone in public places."

"Oh, alright." And Seth appeared right before Seto. And both got ready to go to the park.

Seto looked totally great in his regular blue jeans, red turtleneck top, and a white piece of clothing that was the cross between a trenchcoat and a vest. You could identify it as a vest that went all the way to your ankles.

Seth, well, let's just say ha has a WEIRD sense of style. He likes wearing solid colors. I guess all yamis have something for clothes. Seth was wearing dark green leather pants, a light green shirt, and a regular green leather jacket. His green clothing perfectly matched his green hair.

Seth got his hair dyed green the day after he was found by Seto in the Millennium Rod. He didn't want to look like his counterpart in any way. But there was nothing he could do but change the color of his hair. He was originally going to dye his hair sapphire blue, to match his eyes, but the lady at the salon messed up and ended up dying his hair green instead. Seth hate that bitch and killed her. As I said before, ALL yamis carry a dagger will them everywhere. And it Seth's opinion, green DID NOT match with sapphire blue so he got dark brown contacts.

And off Seto and Seth went to the park.

There was complete silence as Yugi and Yami walked to the park. Well, not COMPLETE silence. There was the snow crunching under their feet. And there was the birds chirping. And there was Yami's headphones which were blasted to max volume so even Yugi could hear it.

'Yami will be so surprised when he sees Seth. When he's happy, I'm happy.' Yugi thought to himself.

'But I think Seth already knows about Yami.'

'I can't wait until I see Yami's face when he sees Seth.' Yugi thought as he grinned, thinking about the camera he stuffed into the bag he was carrying with him. '

'I'm going to make sure to catch his surprised face on camera. A picture can tell a thousand words, after all.'

Finally, Yugi and Yami reached the park. Seto and Seth weren't there. Not yet, anyway. So Yugi tried to keep him and Yami there as long as possible. Yugi just sit on a bench, waiting for them to arrive. And Yami was on a swing with his headphone still on. His eyes were closed and he was swaying on the swing very slowly.

When they finally did arrive. Seto just sit next to Yugi on the bench. The odd thing was, both boys had a camera of their own. And they got ready to take pictures of their yami. 

Seth went over to the swing Yami was on. He lightly pulled off the headphones and encircled his arms around Yami's waist. "Nice to se you again, Pharaoh Yami." Seth whispered. Clicking from the cameras can be heard in the background.

"Holy shit! Seth, is that you?!?" Yami cried out in surprise. There were more clicks in the background.

"The one and only. So, how've you been over these...let me think...5,000 years?" The green-haired guy asked.

"Hmm...well, first, I've been trapped in that puzzle until about 5 years ago."

"I've just been released from the Millennium Rod a year and a half ago."

"Oh, I see you have green hair and brown eyes." The Pharaoh stated his observation.. More clicks in the background. 

"Yeah, I did. I was about to get blue hair to match my natural eyes but the bitch that colored my hair green messed up."

"I kind of like your hair green. But I miss your sapphire blue eyes."

"You want to see my eyes? Well, here they are." Seth said as he removed his contacts. He didn't care if his eyes and his hair didn't match. He just wanted to please his lover.

"That's better." Yami said as he encircled is arms around Seth's neck. So their position was that Yami was sitting on a swing, Seth's arms around his waist, and his arms around his neck. here were more clicks in the background.

'I just wish me and Yugi were as close as them.' Seto thought, referring to the two Egyptian lovers. 'But chances of that happening is slim.' And Seto kept clicking away on his camera.

"Damn it, I ran out of film." Yugi said.

"Oh, you can use the 5 shots I have left in my camera." Seto offered.

"No thanks."

"Your choice."

'Awww...they look so cute together.' Yugi thought as he looked at Seth and Yami catching up on 50 centuries worth of stuff to talk about. 'But what much can happen when trapped inside of a Millennium Item? That needs some thinking.'

Just then a piece of paper flew into Seto's face as a breeze came up. Yugi pulled it off and thoroughly read it..

"Seto. There's a musical talent show being held at our school. Hmm...only groups of two can participate. Can we join??? PLEASE???"

"Well, okay. Only as long we're in the same group and Seth and Yami are in another competing group." Seto explained.

"YAMI!!! SETH!!!"

"Aibou, don't you think we're busy?" Yami said, and gave a low growl.

"Well, I was just wondering if you two would like to join a musical talent show."

"NO!" Both yamis said.

"I bet you two can't do better than me and Seto...maybe hat's why you don't want to join." Yugi said.

"You know we can do twice as good as you two." Yami protested.

"Then prove it!" Yugi said.

"A challenge? Very well, then. We'll join." Seth simply stated.

"Yeah. We will join and we'll show you." Yami added.

"Okay." Yugi said, and he grinned. He knew both yamis wouldn't dare back out on a challenge. So then he walked back to Seto.

"Oh, you persuade people very easily, Yugi."

"Yes I do." Yugi said with pride as he smiled in a very cute way.

'Oh, I just love his smile. Anyway, we need to find something to do for the talent show. It IS next Friday.' 

__

QOC: Hey, people. Sorry for the late update. But anyway, how'd you like this chapter? I know this chappie is mainly bout Yami and Seth but they make a good couple, too, don't they? Also, thanx to ALL the people who reviewed the other chapters. The next chapter will be up before next week. K? Well, until then, please R&R!!!


	7. Sugar And Show Time

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own ideas, which swirl about in my crazy mind. 

__

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. I was grounded. Also, I was helping a friend get started with ff.net. Her soon-to-be pen name is Angel Everlasting. Also: CAUTION: Cross dressing depicted in this chapter. Not that any of you might care.

__

To voldemort4259@yahoo.com: U was the one who told me in a review how my work really sucked, right? Well, *beep* you. I'd like to see you write better. As you already may have noticed, I'm proud of my writing. At least I don't write *beep*, like you do. Now I can let all who read this have ur *beeping* e-mail address. And to those who greatly support this fic, if u have the time, please e-mail this fanfic reader about how rude he/she was. I already did so, myself. I may be a little exaggerating with this whole "U really suck" thing, but I have pride in my work. 

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 7 - Sugar And Show Time

Yugi and Seto have been practicing their routine for the whole week for the talent show. And both felt very confident that they'd outshine their darker others. But Yami and Seth have been slacking off and only made up a routine at the last moment. And to add to their procrastinating, they had no idea what the hell they were going to do.

"Seth!!!" Yami yelled in frustration. Both yamis were in the park. Ever since last week, that park has been their favorite place in the whole world.

"What?" Seth asked in a very annoyed voice.

"I can't think of anything."

"So? Neither can I!"

"I need to prove to my Aibou that I have as much talent as he does." 

"Hey, you're a couple of thousand years older than he is. And on top of that, you have natural talent. This talent show will be a breeze."

"I guess you're right." Yami agreed, shivering from the cool winter breeze.

And so Yami and Seth had no worries to what they were doing. The talent show was tomorrow but they were confident their age and talent would pull them through this. And they went over to the Kaiba Mansion and started playing video games, since their lighter sides were at the Turtle Game Shop, practicing their routine for the talent show. 

Soon, both were getting hungry and pulled out the first thing out of the refrigerator and ate it. It just so happens that they pulled out a huge chocolate cake with cherries, banana slices on top, and sugary powder on top. And, well, you get an idea what happens when yamis go on a sugar rush. ^_^;

About five minutes after the two yamis devoured the chocolate cake, which's when the sugar started to kick in. Both went into the backyard of the mansion and started chasing each other, both with a knife or a couple more at hand, trampling the untouched snow. Seto and Seth didn't go into the backyard much. 

Seth sure does have something for knives, noting the fact that he presently had 4 in each hand, chasing Yami around the backyard.

Oh, and Yami, good old responsible, sensible, serene, a-knife-won't-make-me-lose-my-cool kind of guy. Well, he was kinda running away from the 8 knives Seth was carrying, screaming like a girl at the same time. On a side note, is it really possible to hold 8 knives in your two hands?

Anyways, Yami was holding a single knife in his right hand, flailing both arms, running like hell was after him, and screaming like there was no tomorrow. I always heard that guys only scream like girls because they haven't gone through puberty yet...but I never guessed Yami, out of all people, haven't gone through it yet. For God's sake, he's about 5,000 years old! 

And so the madness continued for about ten more minutes. If you were watching them act so immaturely, you would have thought it was funny...unless, you actually went up to both of them yourselves and ruined their fun, that is. That was the exact reason Joey lost his sister's favorite CD and had gone bald.

Joey was just on his way home, coming back from where his mother and sister lived. He had just borrowed one of Serenity's CDs and was going to give it back to her tomorrow. He passed by the Kaiba Mansion and heard screams from the backyard. 

From out of nowhere, he somehow managed to grab hold of a video camera and sneaked into the backyard. For some reason, he thought the screams were coming out of Seto Kaiba's mouth. So he figured he would tape him screaming so femininely, make hundreds of copies, and give them out at school. 

He was also thinking about how he could also take a picture and post that on the Internet. So, again, out of nowhere, he pulled out a digital camera. Who knew Joey was intelligent enough to work one? 

(A/N: No offense to all the Joey fans out there. But u gotta admit he ain't that bright.)

And Joey continued sneaking into the backyard of the Kaiba Mansion.

When Joey arrived in the backyard. He still heard continuous screams that were high-pitched and shrill. He hid behind a bush and jumped aside, only to take a picture and videotape Seth and Yami. Not what he was expecting. He was expecting Seto.

It just so happens the camera Joey used had a really bright flash. I mean, REALLY. The flash almost blinded Seth and Yami. To them, it seemed that Joey was interrupting their fun with knives, so they did something Joey wouldn't soon forget.

"Hey, Yami, Seth? Whatcha doin'?" Joey asked in his usual accent.

Yami and Seth just stared at him, knives suspended in the air.

"You know what I mean. With the knives n all." Joey kept asking, patiently waiting for an answer.

Yami and Seth just kept staring at him, and making no movement at all. And both gave the other a sideways glance, mischief shining in their eyes.

'Uh-oh. I've seen that look in Yami's eyes before. And it means trouble.' Joey thought to himself.

'Wait! I remember! Yami had that look in his eyes the night of Seto's birthday party. Hehe. Ain't I a genius or what? I figured it out.'

Yami and Seth still stared at Joey, with wicked grins on their faces.

'Umm...I think that knife Yami is holding looks familiar. Oh, it's all coming back to me. Yeah, that night, Yami was chasing me all over the place, just because he was on a sugar rush. Yeah, that must be it...WHAT?!'

Seth and Yami lunged for Joey with amazing speed, considering the fact that they were 10 feet away. Joey dodged them just in time. But the yamis were too fast. In a matter of seconds, they had Joey tied up on a tree trunk, and added to that, he was unconscious.

When Joey came to, the first things he saw were the evil faces of Seth and Yami. What a scary sight! It's not everyday you see Yami smiling wide like he was doing now. You usually just see him either frowning or giving his trademark grin.

"HEY! Why'dcha tie me up to this tree?" Joey yelled out, as he struggled to be free from his bindings.

"You ruined our fun with that really bright light. Also, we think you're annoying." Seth explained.

"Yeah." Yami said supportively. "So we decided to do something to you while you were unconscious."

Both, again, smiled sinfully.

Joey noticed his sister's CD on the snow-covered grass. That was Serenity's favorite CD. It was the soundtrack to one of her all-time favorite movies, too. She would be really pissed at him if he didn't return it in perfect condition tomorrow.

"NO!!!!" Joey shouted, knowing what his sister would do to him.

"Hehe. So you finally figured out what we did, eh?" Yami asked.

"Of course I do, you bastard! Now give it back!!!!! Or I'll..." 

"Or you'll what, Joey?" Seth asked. "Even if we give it back, there really is no possible way to make it become part of your head again."

"What?" Joey asked, surprised and confused.

Then he suddenly felt another cool winter breeze brush across the top of his head. Yami put a mirror right in front of his face to show him that...HE WAS BALD!!!! Hehehe. 

"NOOOO!!!!!!" Joey screamed. (Yet, another guy that hasn't gone through puberty)

"But...I thought all you did was take away the CD, not make me go bald." 

Yami and Seth: ??? -_-;;;

"Do you really think that taking this CD was the worst we could do to you?" Yami asked.

"(Sniff) well, yeah."

Just then, the sugar began to wear off on both yamis.

"What have we done?" Seth asked, oblivious of the previous acts he and Yami did.

Joey came free of the ropes that held him to the tree and started to run home, crying.

"See, look what you did! You made him cry!" Yami exclaimed.

"Me? It takes two to make a child cry, and the same goes for making one go bald."

"Okay, chill. Look, he left his sister's CD."

"Yeah, we might as well use it for the talent show."

"Good idea."

And both were walking back in, unaware of the knives lying on the snow-covered grass...and the blonde locks of hair scattered everywhere around the tree.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Seto were at the Turtle Game Shop, done with their final practice. 

"Hey, Seto, I'll just call Yami to see if he's doing okay." Yugi told Seto.

"Sure. Oh, and Yugi, my home phone number was changed. So, here, this is my new one." Seto said, as he handed Yugi a piece of paper.

"Thanks. But I'll call Yami by his cell phone. He may not be inside, you know."

So Yugi went over to the phone and dialed Yami's cell phone number.

"Seto, Yami told me that Seth is staying the night at your place. How about you stay the night here?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure. I'll just go over and get my stuff, and then I'll come straight back here. Is that okay? By the way, doesn't Yami have to get his stuff, too?"

"Sure. Also, Yami doesn't have to come back here to get his stuff because he always brings a leather bag filled with important stuff and keeps it safely chained on his motorcycle." Yugi explained.

And Seto left, heading for the Kaiba Mansion, to get his stuff.

When Seto arrived at the Kaiba Mansion he saw the knives on the grass and the blonde locks of hair.

'Seth must be up to no good. I hope he didn't hurt anyone. These hair locks looks like Joey's. (Sigh) Seth must be on a sugar rush.' Seto thought to himself.

Seto entered, and thought it was too quiet. He passed by the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, but returned to the kitchen because he thought he saw something.

What he saw wasn't what he expected. He expected either Seth chasing Yami with a knife, or vice versa. It seems that the two Egyptian lovers were making out on the kitchen countertop. 

Seto just stood there, staring at them in surprise. But then, he decided to leave them alone. So he went to his room, grabbed a bag, filled it with his stuff, and left quickly. The two yamis didn't even notice his presence. I guess they were kinda caught up in what they were doing.

Back at the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi noticed a note left by Grandpa.

The next morning, Grandpa left a note on the refrigerator.

__

Dear Yugi,

Again, I'm on a business trip. After the talent show, be sure to take care of the shop. A new card game was delivered this morning. The packages are in my room. You should know what to do with them. I know it's illegal to leave you two alone, but this trip to Korea is very important. Well, lots of love. 

Grandpa

P.S. I'll be back in a month.

Seto was thinking as he walked back to Yugi's place.

(A/N: Seto really does think too much. Lol)

'Hmm...Seth really does have the courage to be aggressive like that with Yami. I wish I had a relationship with Yugi that's as deep as what they have. But hey, all couples are different. Yugi and I are just different by way of showing feelings. Yup, that just must be it.'

"Seto! You're back!" Yugi shouted, giving Seto a big hug.

"Yeah. You didn't think I wouldn't come back, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, it's already 9:00. How about we get some rest for the talent show tomorrow?"

"Sure. Oh, and Seto, have this." Yugi said, handing Seto a VERY small package.

"What's the occasion?"

"You. Just don't open it until you get home after the talent show tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?" Yugi said, as he was big on trust, and he put out his pinky.

"Yup. Pinky promise."

"Okay, let's get to sleep, then."

Seto cooked Yugi and himself onion soup for breakfast. They dressed, and went off to the talent show, being held in the school auditorium. For a half hour, they did their final practices for the routine, and then went to the dressing rooms to change into their costumes.

Yugi went to change first. He went in looking all masculine, but came out looking womanly. A denim skirt, sneakers, a red tanktop, and a denim jacket. His hair was even pulled down, looking all long and stuff. And it looked like he was wearing a pushup bra. Size 28B to be exact. And across the front of her...er...I mean his tanktop were the words:

__

East to the sea,

West to the land,

Death to the bitch

That touches my man.

Seto was trying to hold back from hysterically laughing by biting down on his tongue.

"Well, what do you think?" Yugi asked, turning around to give a view of all the possible angles. 

"Oh, you look great." Seto replied, giggling while saying that.

'Great, Seto thinks I look like a dork. I know he's lying about me looking great. Oh, well. He was the one who won the rock-paper-scissors thing.' Yugi thought to himself, giving out a sigh.

'Hmm...Yugi has that look that says: Seto is thinking I'm about to ask him if my butt looks big.' Seto thought to himself. 'If he does say that, well, I wouldn't know what to say.'

Next was Seto's turn to change. He came in looking lanky, and came out looking pudgy. Black jeans that were REALLY loose, big boots, a VERY loose shirt, about 3 pillows under that shirt, and tons of chains around his neck.

Now it was Yugi's turn to hold back from laughing. The sight of Seto, there, looking all fat was a rare sight. Seto was naturally slender, of course, and was purposely trying to look as fat as he could. That's what the pillows were for.

They waited 30 minutes until their routine was called out.

"And the routine #15 is Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba performing 'What's Luv?' originally sung by Fat Joe, featuring Ashanti." Mr. Fielding, the principal, called out.

All the lights in the auditorium were out. It was pitch black. The curtains on the stage were pulled open and some music started. And a voice could be heard.

__

Seto:

Put the fuckin' mic on

Mic is on

Joe crack the don uh

Irv Gotti 

A spotlight flashed on to reveal Seto in his baggy outfit.

__

Yugi:

What's luv?

Another spotlight flashed on to reveal Yugi, dressed femininely, on the opposite side of the stage.

__

Seto:

Ashanti

Terror, Terror squad

Should be about us, 

Should be about trust

Yugi: (Seto)

What's luv? (got to do, got to do with it, babe)

What's luv?

It's about us, 

It's about trust.

What's luv? (got to do, got to do with it babe)

What's luv?

It should be about us, 

It should be about trust.

Seto:

Whoo, slow down baby,

Let you know from the gate, 

I don't go down lady,

I want a chick with thick hips

That licks her lips,

She could be the office type,

Or like to strip.

Girl you get me aroused how you look in my eye

But you talk too much, man, you're ruining in my high

Don't wanna

Lose this feelin

Cuz my roof is chillin

Is on fire

You're gettin good for the gettin

I'm a rida

Other in the hoodie

I'm a provider

You should see the jewelry on my women

Cuz I'm livin it up

The squall heard in the truck

Lookin for some women to triz with us

You say you got a man

And you're in love,

But what's love gotta do

With a lil menage

After the party 

Me and you

Could just slide for a few

And she could come too

Yugi: (Seto)

What's luv? (got to do, got to do with it, babe)

What's luv?

It's about us, 

It's about trust.

What's luv? (got to do, got to do with it babe)

What's luv?

It should be about us, 

It should be about trust.

And the whole routine went on and on. They were really good. As people say, "Practice makes perfect." A lot of people in the audience were singing along or getting up to dance to the beat. But Yugi and Seto paid no attention to that. And they also weren't aware of the figure standing in the corner of the auditorium.

'So, Yugi, this is the son of a bitch, who took over your love life.' She said to herself.

'Well, let's see how much good he is once you receive a certain letter from him next week.'

'I can't believe you think this worthless moron's looks is superior to mine.'

'Hey, I'm not a homophobic, but it's just not right.'

'His hair is messed up in some sort of horrendous style, he has bad posture, hell, he doesn't even have breasts.'

'Yugi, I really never knew you were gay. Well, it's about time I do something to you for breaking my heart.'

Angered, the mysterious young lady stormed out of the auditorium.

And the routine kept going on until the end. Many people stood up to greatly applaud them. It looked like Yugi and Seto already got this show won. And the judges were certainly pleased with the way their voices sang together in harmony.

"Routine #16 is Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura performing...er...'That's What Girls Do' originally sung by No Secrets." Mr. Fielding called out.

Bakura and his Yami stepped onto the stage wearing cheerleader-type outfits: Bakura looking shy and embarrassed, and his darker other looking all "What are you looking at?". Well, the music started and they started singing.

__

Bakura: (Yami B.)

You ask me why

I change the color of my hair (yeah)

You ask me why

I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)

Yami B.: 

You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things

It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go

You try to understand

but you don't have a clue........

Both:

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

Bakura: (Yami B.)

You ask me why

I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)

You ask me

do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)

Yami B.: 

You want some kind of explanation I can give

It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with

to me it's black and white

but it's not gettin' through to you......

Both:

That's what girls do

They keep you guessing the whole day through

Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

That's what girls do

Well, those two did great. They got a great deal of applause, too. But I don't think the audience liked it as much as the routine that Yugi and Seto did, though. The two Bakuras had some ups and downs in their routine. 

Well, both sang great. But Yami Bakura's attitude and reluctance was very noticeable and the judges didn't like that attitude at all.

"Routine #17 is Yami Mutou and Seth Kaiba performing 'Lady Marmalade' originally sung by Christina Aguilera, Mya, Lil Kim, Pink, and Missy Elliot." Mr. Fielding called out.

Yugi grinned. He couldn't wait until he saw what his darker side was wearing.

Seto saw Yugi's grin and remembered that 'Lady Marmalade' was a song on the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.

Yami and Seth stepped onto the stage wearing the most surprising thing. Both were wearing skimpy little outfits. Yami's colored red, and made of leather, of course. Seth's colored green, and made of suede, a lighter version of leather. Seth sure does like green. Well, I only think he likes green to match his hair.

Then, the music to 'Lady Marmalade' started. I guess they took the song from the CD Joey left the day before.

__

Yami: 

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Seth: 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista 

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista 

Yami: 

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh

Both:

Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Well, both were performing great. It looked like Seto and Yugi had some worthy competition. Added to that, in what they were wearing, mostly all the girls in the audience were drooling. Literally. Guess they aren't aware of the fact that their two crushes weren't interested in females.

__

Seth: 

What What, What what

Yami: 

ooh oh

Both:

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Seth: 

yea yea yea yea

Yami: 

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens

yeah

Both:

Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Both:

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi 

Seth:

yea yea uh

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin`, why spend mine when I can spend yours 

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya 

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Yami:

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... 

By now Seth and Yami were 'dirty dancing' as you call it. Anyways, the principal had to call in the janitor to clean up all the drool, which was already an inch high off the floor.

__

Seth: 

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Yami: 

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Seth:

Sleepin' the grey flannel life 

Yami:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, 

More-more-more

Both:

Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Both:

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C`Mon! uh)

Seth:

Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Pink... (Lady Marmalade)

Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rot wailer baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

Both:

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...... 

Their was a ton of applaud from the audience. From the looks of it, the judges kind of liked this routine more than any other. Anyways, Seth and Yami's routine was the last one so the principal called out the winners after the applaud died out.

"Okay, the judges have decided. The winners of this year's annual talent show is...Seth Kaiba and Yami Mutou with their performance of 'Lady Marmalade'." Mr. Fielding called out.

Then there was more applauding and stuff. So now the talent show was over and everyone had to go home. Yugi and Yami rode the motorcycle back home. And Seth and Seto took the limo. When he got home, Seto remembered the package Yugi gave him. He rushed up to his room and opened the tiny package carefully.

__

QOC: Hey, how'd u like this chapter? Again, I'm sorry about the late update. I think it'll be weeks until the next chapter. It's summer vacation, but I'm not finding enough time to keep writing. On top of that, I'm planning to go to Disneyworld for a while. A long while. Anyways, until the next chapter comes out, please review this one. Well, byezz...


	8. Plan One

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. That's all I gotta say.

__

A/N: OMG! Pplz, I am SO SORRY for not updating for such a long time. First off, writer's block. Second, not enough feedback. Since the last time I updated, I think I only got around 4 reviews. I really need to know what you ppl think. So, if you do have the time, please tell me your thoughts in a review. Thanx. So, here's the chapter.

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 8 - Plan One 

Seto unwrapped the small package carefully. Inside was a cute little photo album. The cover was made of black leather with blue markings that looked Egyptian. And in the inside cover were the words...

__

To

Turmoiled Seahorse

From Your

Love

And there were pictures inside. There was a picture of them at Seto's birthday party, playing the piano. And there was another showing them in school. And there was a bunch of others. Like a few pictures they had gotten of Seth and Yami at the park. The rest of the album was empty, though. And it the back inside cover were some other words.

__

Seto,

Keep your memories in this album,

Keep them safe,

Keep them in here,

As though it was your heart.

Yugi

Seto woke up the next morning a bit later than usual. And there would be no school for a whole week. So Seto decided to write a thank you letter to Yugi and drop it in his locker before school started. He really appreciated the boy's thoughtfulness. Even though he had enough money to buy anything he wanted, he would have never thought of buying something as simple and meaningful as a photo album.

__

Dear Yugi,

Thank you very much for the photo album. You're such a thoughtful person. Well, I need to ask you something. Umm...are we officially "together"? Like, are we an item, or what? Or are we just going to stay close friends? 

Anyways, I would really like it if we do become a couple. But, somehow, we have to break the news to our friends. I think Ryou would be able to cope. He's a reasonable guy. I don't think Yami Bakura would care at all. Joey would probably freak out and faint. I'm not exactly sure that would happen, but that's the picture I get in my mind. I don't know about Tea, though. I don't know her very well. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've been able to properly introduce myself to her at all.

Well, I guess that's all I have to say for the moment. Bye. I'll talk to you at lunch.

Love,

Seto Kaiba

At the very same moment, the same mysterious person in the auditorium the day before was writing a letter to Yugi and signing it with Seto's name.

'He probably won't notice the handwriting isn't Seto's. His eyes will be too full of tears over his lover.' She said to herself as she tried the best she could to imitate Seto's penmanship.

__

Dear Yugi,

How are you? Well, I have something really important to tell you. Yugi...it's over. I'm sorry. We can't be together anymore. It just wasn't working out. Anyways, another reason I don't want to be with you anymore is that...er...Ryou Bakura suddenly became very attractive to me. His silky white hair, his pale smooth skin...

Well, you just weren't my type. I know we're a bit young to be talking about "the one" in our lives...but you just aren't "the one". And I hate to admit that fact, even to myself. I always though we were meant to be together...but I guess we weren't.

I hope you understand, Yugi. But I know you'll find someone else eventually. I always find someone else, if you're wondering. In my elementary school, I was known as "Seto the Slut". Guess I do live up to that title. Anyways, I gotta end this letter. Bye...

From,

Seto

And the mysterious young girl smiled at the letter. This was the first plan to break Yugi and Seto up. Yup, there' were other plans to come.

'Hehehe...I'll slip this in Yugi's locker. Once he reads it, he won't even notice how confusing the facts are.' She kept thinking to herself.

'Revenge on Yugi is sweet.' She chanted to herself the whole day.

A week later, on a Monday, school started once again.

It was 7:30 AM in the morning, and being a Kaiba and all, he was allowed in the school with no question, even though school started at 9:00 AM.

"Yugi usually gets here around 8:30, so that's more than enough time for me to get this into his locker." Seto thought aloud.

And so he took his time walking through the halls, looking for the right locker. Finally, he came across Yugi's locker, which was right next to his, and slipped in the letter, which was in a carefully sealed envelope.

When he was satisfied with what he had done, he walked on to his classroom. On the way there, his newly bought cell phone rang. 

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mr. Kaiba? Have you forgotten about the Kaiba Corporation meeting?" Some unimportant person said on the other line.

(A/N: Well, unimportant person to the plot, anyways.)

'Damn.' Seto said to himself.

"No, I'm just here at school to pick up some stuff."

"Okay. Just make sure you're at the meeting by 8:30 AM."

"Sure. No problem." Seto answered coolly.

Once he hung up on the unimportant-person-to-the-plot, he walked out of the school cursing lightly. It was obvious he didn't want to be the head of Kaiba Corp., but what could he do? He had to so that he could support Mokuba and himself. But there was seriously WAY too much money, it was almost impossible to spend it all on 2 people.

And so he took a limo to his office for the meeting.

At 8:00 AM. A student who is not going to be named got into the school early, her reason being that she helped clean the room of her math teacher. She rushed through the halls, not caring if she bumped into anyone. The only thing on her mind was revenge.

She reached her destination in a matter of moments. And then she slipped an envelope containing a letter into an all-too-familiar locker. Then, she calmly walk away, knowing her job was done, at least for the meantime.

Yugi arrived at school at 8:30 AM and went off to his locker to ready his books and such. As he opened the locker door, two envelopes fell out. He reached for them and picked them up. One envelope was light blue with sapphire blue ink that said 'Yugi' in calligraphy. The other was white with black ink that said the same thing as the first and was also in calligraphy.

And little did he know he was being watched by the girl who wanted revenge.

So he took both envelopes with him into the boys' bathroom.

'Damn.' The girl thought. 'Out of all the places to read them in this school, he chooses the bathroom.'

'I wanted to see his pain. Hmm...I wonder, what's that other envelope? The blue one? I should just forget about it.'

Yugi went into the bathroom and opened the blue envelope first and read it. After he read it, he was so happy that Seto wanted to be a couple, he ran out of the bathroom looking for him, forgetting all about the other envelope.

'Damn.' The young girl thought to herself again. 'This sucks. He forgot all about that letter I slipped in his locker.'

But then she smiled weakly. 'But then, this gives me a chance to put my second plan into action.'

So after Yugi searched the whole school for Seto, and having no success, the bell rung, and he ran, not wanting to be late for class.

At the same time, Seto was being bored out of his mind. So he took out his laptop computer. Knowing his class was in computer class right now, he went in search to hack into the school system. 

It was pretty simple, Seto being the genius that he is. So once he was inside the main school computer, he started a search for Yugi's computer. Once he did so, he was able to IM (instant message) Yugi, all the while totally ignoring all the talking business people who were a good deal older than him, but had less power, so they dare not stop Seto from what he was doing.

__

Blue_Eyes: Hello...

ForeverYoungAndHyper: Hi Blue_Eyes!

Blue_Eyes: Is that you, Yugi?

ForeverYoungAndHyper: Yeah. Oh, it's you, Seto! Hi! Where are you?

Blue_Eyes: I'm at a meeting and it's so boring. I wish I was there, with you, but I had to go to this meeting.

ForeverYoungAndHyper: Oh. Anyways, to answer your letter, I really do want us to be a couple. :)

Blue_Eyes: You do? (jumps 10 feet in the air out of joy, unfortunately landing on his butt, with the other business people staring strangely at him)

ForeverYoungAndHyper: Lol. Of Course I do.

Blue_Eyes: OK, that's cool. Anyways, what's up with your screen name?

ForeverYoungAndHyper: You HAD to ask....well, grandpa gave me this screen name when I was 5 and then, I never felt like changing it.

Blue_Eyes: Oh. Well, gotta go. These business people look like they're about to jump off a cliff if they have to repeat what they just said, due to my ignorance. 

ForeverYoungAndHyper: OK. Byezzz.....

(Blue_Eyes has logged off)

(ForeverYoungAndHyper has logged off)

After computer class, while going to science, Yugi suddenly remembered the other envelope. So he rushed to the boys' bathroom and found it missing.

And he never suspected that the girl who wanted revenge on him hired a guy to go in and get it for her.

So, not wanting to be late, he went off to the science room, again forgetting all about the envelope, this time, for good, all the while humming to himself.

And as he went to science, Seto was at the meeting shouting at the business people for interrupting him from something important on his laptop, and they all cowered back in fear, knowing some of the things Seto Kaiba was capable of.

And the rest of the day went fine for everyone. Well, except for that girl who's not gonna be named till the 10th chapter. She was wracking her brains to improve her 2nd plan.

__

QOC: Hey, how was this chapter? I know it was short, but I had nothing else to write. Anyways, PLEASE review. Even I don't know where this story is going. And I need your opinions. Oh, and if you could, can you please leave an idea for the 2nd plan of that gal? Oh, the girl's identity MUST be clear by now. Anyways, I don't think I'll be able to update in a while. I'm going on a vacation soon. And I'll be back the end of August. K? Well, PLEASE review!


	9. Plan Two

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

__

A/N: Ok pplz....I am back from vacation! Yay! Anywayz, if you ppl haven't already guessed, that mysterious girl is Tea. K? Well, on with this chappie!

__

To Yu Gi Master88: Hey! Thanx a lot for the idea. I decided to kinda twist it around a bit and use it in this chapter. Also, what do u mean by IMing u? By Yahoo? Hotmail? AOL? I only got Yahoo instant messenger, so sorry, dude. Btw, r u a dude? I really can't tell by ur pen name.

__

To Akemi: Hi! Oh, yeah, well, they r going a bit too slow....but you have to think about it...did you ever kiss anyone at the age of 11 or 12? Well, I considered that thought a bit. So, anywayz, thanx for the idea of kissing. 

__

To Starfly: Hello! Yes, I am very aware of my problem. But I really can't help putting in my own opinions. If I take them out and read this fic over, it would kind of sound a bit empty to me. But anywayz, thanx for noticing.

__

To everyone else that reviewed: thanx a lot. Most of you already guessed that mysterious girl was Tea. Anywayz, on with the chappie!

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 9 - Plan Two

"Yami!!!" A voice shouted.

'That boy seriously shouts too much.' Yami thought. He was on the couch cuddling up with Seth, and didn't much like being disturbed.

"What?" He shouted back.

Yugi and Seto came down the stairs in the Kaiba Mansion.

"Bakura e-mailed me and Seto. He said the annual fair is today!" Yugi cheerfully said. 

"First of all, the proper term is 'Seto and I', not 'me and Seto'. And second, SO?"

"What do you mean by 'so'? I wanna go! Please?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Just as long as you bring someone."

"I'm already ahead of you." Yugi replied as he grabbed Seto's arm and pulled him out of the Mansion quicker than lightning, obviously going off to grab the arms of his other friends.

"He reminds me of myself when I was his age..." Yami thought to himself, not realizing he said that out loud.

"Really? I never knew you were so active before. But I do remember you were very ticklish...." Seth whispered in Yami's ear.

"Uh oh...SETH!!!! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON M-" and that was all we heard from him, before he started uncontrollably laughing his ass off. (Poor Yami...^_^)

In about 15 minutes, Yugi had already walked with Seto (pulling him to be exact) to Joey's house. Joey gladly agreed to go to the fair. And so, he grabbed Joey's arm, too, and pulled him and Seto over to Bakura's house.

As soon as they got there, Yugi finally let go of the arms of his friends. And he rang the doorbell. He was very impatient at that moment so he decided to knock that time.

Unaware of what was happening, he knocked on Yami Bakura's face instead of the door.

"What the hell? Why are all of you here? And why are you bald?" The yami asked, pointing to Joey's head.

"Long story, bro." Joey mumbled.

"Umm...can you get Bakura for us?" Yugi politely asked, knowing what Y. Bakura would do if he wasn't.

"Sure." And then he walked away grumbling.

A moment later, he came back with Bakura.

"Hi, guys! Hey, why are you bald?" The white-headed boy greeted them, also pointing to Joey.

"Long story, bro." Joey mumbled...again.

"Hi!" Yugi greeted. "Thanks for telling us about the annual fair in an e-mail. So, let's go!" And Yugi ran off with the arms of 3 friends. But he was too focused on getting to the fair to hear Bakura whisper to himself. 

"But I didn't send Yugi an e-mail about the fair..."

Finally they got to the place where the fair was being held. It was around 8:00 PM and there were dazzling lights everywhere. 

"Hey Yug! I'm goin' on the roller coaster, k?" Joey informed his best friend.

"Sure." Yugi replied.

"I better go with him to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Bakura said, running after Joey, and not giving Yugi time to reply. 

"Hmmm...I guess it's just you and me, Seto."

"Yeah. Well, where do you wanna go?"

"I think I wanna go to that huge platform over there where everyone's roller skating."

"Umm...okay. Then, can we go get something to eat? I really didn't eat dinner yet." Seto said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Sure. So...let's go!" And off Yugi went, pulling Seto along with him to go roller skating on the platform.

When they got there, they rented two pairs of roller skates, only for $5 each, and Seto's treat.

Apparently, the reason Seto was nervous, was that he didn't know how to skate. The moment he stood up on the platform after putting on the skates, he fell flat on his behind.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but...I don't know how to skate."

"Oh, it's okay." Yugi said in his usual cheerful tone. "You can always learn new things. And this is a great example!"

"Well, if you say so."

And for about an hour both stayed there. Soon enough, Seto was skating like he had been doing it all his life. Then, they went over to the one of the food carts.

"What do you want to buy?" Asked Seto.

"Oh, I'll take whatever you're having. Just as long as you don't pay for me."

"Why not? Well, if you prefer it that way, then so be it." Then Seto turned to face the guy that sells the food (I forgot what he's called). "I'd like to buy two hotdogs one with mustard, and one without."

After they got their food, they went over to a bench to eat and talk about things. And little did they know that they were being spied on.

(A/N: I seriously use the phrase 'little did they know..' too often)

Tea was about 10 feet away, pretending to read a book. Yes, she was the one trying to break up Yugi and Seto. That day, she came up with the most clever plan. For 6th grade intelligence, anyways.

That morning, she e-mailed Yugi with Bakura's e-mail address. How she did it, no one knows. But she did it, nonetheless. She knew Yugi was into fun things and would bring along his 'special friend'.

'Now let's wait till they get comfortable, then I'll put my plan into action.' Tea thought to herself, evilly grinning as she continued to spy.

After Yugi and Seto finished their hot dogs, they were planning for where they were going to go next.

"Since we planned to meet everyone else in an hour, we have enough time to go to the major attractions." Seto said.

"Yeah, I know. Wanna go on the roller coaster?" Yugi suggested.

"Umm...Yugi? We just ate. We're bound to throw up."

"The more we throw up, the more fun it'll be. That's what Yami always said."

"Cool saying. But did Yami really say that?"

"Well, no. He always used to say: 'The more we keep our cool, the more you get to live.' Close enough, right? " Yugi cheerfully stated. 

"Okay..."Seto replied. *sweatdrops* 

"Well, we better head there now."

And they started walking over to the place with the roller coaster, with a certain bitch we very well know following them.

After the roller coaster, both Yugi and Seto found bags to empty their stomachs in. After vomiting and throwing the bag out, they ran into Joey. I mean, literally. Seto was dying to go on the Ferris Wheel so he pulling Yugi towards it.

After crashing into them, Joey started a conversation about the roller coaster.

"Hey, Yug, Set, howdja like the coaster?" Joey asked.

'I should remind him he shouldn't call me Set.' Seto thought.

"Oh, I liked it." Yugi replied. 

'Yeah, it was kind of fun. But I really wasn't fond of the vomiting part.' Seto thought to himself.

"My fave part was da loop." Joey said, continuing his conversation with Yugi.

'I didn't get to see the loop. I think I was either too busy screaming or closing my eyes shut.' Seto thought.

'Which one? There were 6." Yugi said.

'6? Damn. If I had opened my eyes for the whole ride, I'd have died from fright by now.' Seto thought.

"The last one. It was the best one." Joey said.

"Well, we need to go to the Ferris Wheel, so see you later, Joey."

"Ya. See ya later, Yug, Set."

'Yes, I should really remind him to stop calling me Set.' Seto thought to himself.

And they kept on walking towards the Ferris Wheel.

After the Ferris Wheel ride, Yugi and Seto were dying from laughter. The reason was unknown. Then, Yugi spotted Tea. 

"Hi, Tea!" Yugi greeted his friend.

"Hi, Yugi!" She said, giving the sweetest smile she could manage.

"Hey.." Seto mumbled. He didn't like females much and almost never made any contact with them.

"So, Yugi, I'd really like to get to know your friend. You mind if me and him go on the Ferris Wheel together?" Tea asked, not giving Yugi time to answer, and pulling Seto towards the Ferris Wheel.

Actually, Yugi was about to say he did mind. Ever since he met Seto, he's been kind of possessive of him. Even the slightest thing made Yugi jealous. Just seeing Seto talk to a girl in his class for some projects almost made his eyes water. And Tea knew very well of this so-called 'weakness'.

So Tea and Seto got onto the thing you sit it on the Ferris Wheel (I forgot what it's called). And Yugi just stood there, his possessive side taking over, as a small tear went down his face. But he just blinked to fight the rest back.

'Tea just wants to know him so that they can be friends, right?' Yugi assured himself.

'But Seto really never told me if he was completely gay. Perhaps he's bisexual....'

'If he is, then he might get attracted to Tea.' And with that thought, Yugi sniffed, and just watched his boyfriend and his friend on the Ferris Wheel.

Up in the Ferris Wheel, Seto was sitting as far as he possibly can away from Tea. But Tea was going to make sure Yugi ran home crying. So she inched a bit closer.

"So...Seto is your name, right?" She asked, inching closer with every word.

Seto didn't turn his head, he was facing the opposite direction, looking for Yugi among the great crowds of people. So he just nodded his head.

Tea moved closer until only a few inches were left between them.

'Eww...I can't believe I'm gonna do this. But I'd do anything to get back at Yugi' She thought to herself.

She tapped Seto on the shoulder. He turned around, and she quickly grabbed his face and pulled his lips to her. After the fact that Tea was kissing him sunk in, he pushed her away.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, woman?" He practically shouted at her, wiping his lips to get rid of the germs.

And she just shrugged, knowing her task was complete, for she knew Yugi saw that kiss.

And so, Seto jumped off the Ferris Wheel. Luckily, there was the huge crowd that supported him, leaving him unhurt from the 35 foot jump. Though he injured about three people, he didn't care. He was just looking for Yugi, hoping to explain what happened up there. When he didn't see Yugi anywhere, he started running towards Yugi's house. 

As he entered, he found the first floor and half of he second floor empty. The living room

was already occupied by Yami and Seth, who were fast asleep. As he came across Yugi's

room, he could hear sobs from the inside. He took the spare room key and unlocked the

door.

"GO AWAY!!!" Was what Seto heard, as a pillow was flung at him. Followed by a lamp, a radio, a notebook, a bottle of hair gel, a pen, and a rubber ducky.

"Yu-" Seto started.

"Shut up, Kaiba." Yugi said, exaggerating on his last name. Seto winced. Yugi has never called him 'Kaiba' before. He knew Yugi. He called all the people he disliked by their last name.

"Yugi. Let me explain." He tried to say. Only getting a hairbrush flung at him.

"I saw perfectly well what happened." Yugi said, burying his face in the pile of pillows on the bed, to hide all his tears. And he tried as hard as he can to make as little noise as possible.

"Yugi, this is just a misunderstanding."

"Really? I misunderstood the fact that you were kissing Tea?" He practically shouted through the pillows his face was buried in.

"Believe me, I didn't want to. She pulled me towards her."

And then Yugi raised his head from the pile of pillows. His eyes were all red and puffy. Before, Seto knew what was happening, Yugi tackled him to the floor. 

"I hate you, Kaiba." Yugi said against his chest.

Seto gave a sigh. Knowing Yugi didn't mean it. The words weren't full of malice as the other words were. 

"I know, Yugi. I know." Seto said, comforting the smaller boy. And he softly took hold of Yugi's face and pulled his lips to his. 

It wasn't a hungry kiss, it wasn't a forceful kiss, but it was a kiss of first love, and was as close to perfect as you can get.

When they broke apart, Seto found Yugi with no more tears, though his eyes were still red.

"From now on, let's not jump to conclusions." Seto whispered softly. 

Yugi nodded and added. "And let's not let anything get in the way of our relationship."

What they didn't know was that Tea was right outside of Yugi's house, watching them both through the second floor window.

'Damn. I really thought this plan would have worked.' She thought.

'I guess we have to get a bit more extreme.' And she grinned wickedly at the thought.

__

QOC: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. Anywayz, please review, and I'll luv u 4eva! Well, almost 4eva. About the next chapter, I already know what the 3rd Plan is going to be. I'm thinking about ending this story on the 11th chapter. 

Yes, this fic is going to end soon. All I'm giving away about a future chapter, is that there is going to be a character death. Anyways, in ur review, please be kind to leave a way to kill a bitch. Oops, I already gave it away. Just name a weapon or something.

Also, if you support NC-17 fics, go to 

****

www.PetitionOnline.com/KEEPNC17/ 

"Reverse the NC-17 ruling on Fanfiction.net!"

Well, until next time, byezz!!!!


	10. Plan Three

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I wish I did, though.

__

A/N: Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. ff.net locked my account for some reason. And the rest of the time I was stuck doing homework. Also, thanx a lot for all the reviews. Pplz, I just luv u all! I can't believe I reached over 60! BTW, there's some language in this chapter, due to many bad mouths.

__

Yu Gi Master88 - Hi! Kool, now your name is in another chappie. Anywayz, thanx lots 4 tellin' me that I need more details. I've tried as best as I could to do so. But I think I'm losing my touch. BTW, sorry, I don't have AOL IM. But I do have yahoo IM as kim11426.

__

To Humorous Pearl - yo! What up? thanx 4 reviewing mah fic. I didn't think u would have the time to even go online. also, i really didn't understand ur review. i think u was talking bout sum damn turkey. anywayz, glad u actually spelled ur pen name correct. well, c ya at school!

__

To Akemi - thanx for reminding me bout this fic. i'm really busy nowadays. there's school, hw, "family time", volleyball practice, religious education, dance class, vocabulary after-school, etc. ur lil 'push' really helped get me moving. 

__

To everyone else that reviewed - Thank u all so much! Those reviews are what keep me going! Without em, I dunno how this fic would've turned out. Also, thanx for all the ways of kills Tea. They were all very original and creative, but I think I've chosen the more appropriate way to kill her. Cuz poison or getting bit by a flower really wouldn't torture her enough. ^_^

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 10 - Plan Three

Time quickly flew by and before you know it, it was already June, near the end of the school year. And Yugi and Seto were talking together during lunch.

"Yugi, time flies by very quickly. I can't believe I've known you for all these months. It feels that just yesterday I first looked into your pretty eyes..." Seto's voice started fading.

"Seto? Can you repeat that very last part?" Yugi asked, a kind of worried look on his face.

"Yugi, there's this job for Kaiba Corporation I need to do. I'll be in Paris, France..." Seto replied, his voice fading away again.

"Oh, that's wonderful! For how long will you be gone? I'm sure I'll miss you a lot." 

"That's the problem, Yugi. I'll be away for a few years. And I can't do anything to change it. If I back out, a social worker'll probably visit me, and then she'd probably take Mokuba away from me because I'm a terrible guardian...."

"Oh, I understand. I'll miss you a lot, though," Yugi said, no trace of his usual happiness, but he tried to force a smile. "And we'll keep in touch. You know, phone, letters, e-mail, and paper cups with a string attached." This time, Yugi gave a real smile. 

Seto was just staring at his cold pizza in front of him. Then, he went over to hug Yugi. He didn't give a damn what the people around him thought. They probably already knew about them already. In fact, just last month they broke the news to Joey and Ryou.

"I'll miss you." The brown-haired pre-teen whispered. 

"I'll miss you, too." Yugi whispered back, leaning into the hug.

(A/N: Argh! This sounds too sappy! I better change the mood...)

'Oh, how sweet.' The too-familiar bitch we all know thought to herself, watching the couple from the other side of the large cafeteria with a pair of binoculars.

'Yugi and Seto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'

'Ha, the last day of school is coming up. Perfect for my 3rd and final plan. How do I know it's the final plan? Things shall be revealed in time...' And she grinned wickedly.

Just then, the principal came on the loudspeaker and made the daily announcements, always held during the 6th graders' lunchtime.

"Dear students, I am proud to say that tomorrow, we will be having our annual Summer Dance, open to all grades. Be sure to buy your ticket after school in room 119. Only $3.00 for each ticket. The dance will be held in the gymnasium from 6 PM to 9 PM. And, as most of you already know, tomorrow also happens to be the last day of school. So I hope you all have a wonderful summer!"

'Luck of the devil...' Tea thought to herself. 'Perfect time, perfect place...'

"Umm...Seto...." Yugi shyly said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Hmm?" 

"Would you like to go to the Summer Dance with me?" And the color on his cheeks deepened.

"Of course, Yugi." And Seto gave his love a quick kiss on the cheek. Now Yugi's face was the color of a tomato.

And they went on with their school day until the final bell rung, signaling that it was time to go home.

"I'd like 2 tickets, please." Yugi said, handing the guy who sold tickets $6.00.

'Yup. One for me, and one for my Yami.' He thought. Seto and himself had been waiting on line for 15 minutes, until it was finally their turn.

"I'd like 2 tickets, too." Seto said, giving the guy a hundred-dollar bill. It took a while for the guy to give Seto all of his change.

Then they went over to Yugi's place. They found a very large chocolate cake in the refrigerator and decided to eat a piece. After eating, Yugi wrote something down on a piece of paper, put in the fridge, and left the ticket he had for his Yami on the kitchen counter. The note said:

__

Yami,

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THIS CAKE! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO! Anywayz, your ticket for the Summer Dance is on the kitchen counter. I knew you'd be too lazy to buy one yourself, so I got one for you. Thank me later. I'll be at the Kaiba Mansion. Seth's ticket is right beside it. Don't forget to ask him to the dance. ^_~

~Yugi

"Hmm....smart. Well, here's the ticket for Seth." Seto said handing over the ticket. And Yugi placed it one the kitchen counter, right beside his Yami's. They both knew Yami always looked in the fridge once a week to see if there was anything good to eat. And today was Yami's check-the-fridge-for-something-good-to-eat day.

Meanwhile, at Bakura's place, Seth was getting his hair done.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Yami?" Seth asked.

"Positive. Yami Bakura can bleach your hair, then dye it brown, in a matter of seconds." He replied.

Just then, Yami Bakura came in with a big bag of supplies.

"Are you ready, Seth?" He asked, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

'How could I let the Pharaoh push me into this? These two aren't worth my time.' Yami Bakura thought. 'But I'll do it anyway.'

10 minutes later...

"Yami, you said he could do it in a matter of seconds." Seth whispered.

"I guess I was wrong." The Pharaoh replied.

"There! All done!" Yami Bakura exclaimed as he took the coloring cap of Seth's head. And then started blow-drying his hair.

"So, how does it look, Yami?" Seth asked, looking to a wide-eyed Pharaoh with his mouth hanging open.

"Well? How does my hair look?" He asked again. Then, Yami Bakura passed him a mirror.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY HAIR IS PURPLE! FRIGGIN PURPLE!" He yelled as Yami and Yami Bakura covered their ears.

Before Yami Bakura knew it, Seth tackled him to the floor and was strangling him.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" He yelled.

"Yo, Seth, get off of him. If you kill him now, your hair is gonna stay that way." And Yami gave a grin.

"Fine...." And Seth got off Yami Bakura. 

"Okay, so let's try doing your hair again!" Yami Bakura said, trying to sound enthusiastic, just for the sake of annoying the two visitors.

At the Kaiba Mansion, Seto and Yugi were in Seto's room, trying to look for a nice outfit for him.

"Hey, Yugi, how about I wear this?" Seto asked, holding up blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"I don't think so. It's a bit too plain for this special occasion." Yugi replied, as he dug through a closet nearby.

"Seto?" He said, trying to get the taller boy's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, is this your closet?" Yugi said, looking into a closet filled with many types of clothing: leather, suede, nylon, plastic-looking-things, but no cotton in site. 

"You don't like my Yami's taste of clothing?" He asked playfully. "To answer your question, no. This is Seth's closet. And I don't think he'd appreciate it if I were to borrow a few articles of clothing."

"Oh, okay. Oh, lookie, this shoebox is labeled "secret"." Yugi said, being the curious one he was.

"That's interesting. Let's take a look." Seto said, also being curious.

Yugi opened the box slightly and took a peek inside.

"AH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Yugi screamed, and he dropped the box on the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

Seto followed him and stopped outside of the locked bathroom door. "Yugi, are you all right?"

"I am, but my eyes aren't. If you want to see for yourself what's inside that box, go ahead. But I warn you, it's EVIL!" Yugi replied.

So Seto rushed back to the room and picked up the box, and was opening it very slowly, and he was ready for anything. But he wasn't ready for what he saw.

"AHH!!! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Seto yelled, unlocking the door to the bathroom, and entered. 

"You too?" Yugi asked.

"Yup." Seto answered.

10 minutes later...

Seth was listening to Michelle Branch's song "Everywhere" on the radio.

Yami was reading 'Secrets of the Shadow Realm: Volume 207'.

(A/N: The series of 'Secrets of the Shadow Realm' is also mentioned in my other fic, 'Don't Say You Love Me'.)

And Yami Bakura was starting to blow-dry Seth's hair...again.

"There, all done!" Yami Bakura exclaimed in a cheerful tone that was unlike him. 

Yami looked at Seth with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open...again.

Yami Bakura handed Seth the mirror.

"AHHH!!!!! IT'S ORANGE!!!! I DEMAND YOU TO DO IT AGAIN!" Seth yelled. Yami and Yami Bakura had to shield themselves from the spit that came out of Seth's mouth when he yelled.

10 minutes later....

"It's done!" Yami Bakura said in a victorious tone.

Yami had his eyes wide and mouth hanging open...again.

This time, Seth didn't wait for the mirror to be passed to him. He jumped on top of Yami Bakura and was about to punch him. Yami got up quickly and handed Seth the mirror right before his fist connected with Yami Bakura's face.

"I was staring at you with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open because I couldn't believe how handsome you looked right now." Yami said in a cool tone, but blushing a little at the same time.

"Oh. Oops...sorry, Bakura." Seth said, as he helped Yami Bakura up off the floor.

Then Yami and Seth walked to the bathroom of Bakura's house to check out Seth's new hair-do. Now his hair was chestnut brown with lighter brown streaks running through the darker strands.

Yami used his Egyptian powers to make the hairbrush levitate towards him. Then he started brushing his lover's hair.

'I think I'm going soft.' Both of them thought to themselves at the same time.

"Hey, Yami..." 

"Hmm?"

"I hope our hikaris don't find that shoebox in my closet anytime soon."

"The one with pictures of us dressed as women back in Ancient Egypt? And the other pictures of us making love?" Yami asked as innocently as he could but still had that sexy smirk of his.

Seth giggled girlishly. "Yeah. I remember that time. And the funny part is that everyone in this generation thinks that thongs were only invented recently."

(A/N: O_O whoa...I don't know where that came from...)

"Hehehe. I can't believe I still remember all these memories even after all these millennia. Anyways, why don't you want our hikaris to find the pictures?" Yami asked.

"I wouldn't want their virgin eyes and minds to become dirty."

"I understand completely." 

"Is the coast clear?" Yugi asked as Seto peeked out of the bathroom door.

"I think so." Seto whispered back.

Then both started tiptoeing out of the bathroom and headed towards Seto's room again. Yugi picked up the pictures with a pair of tongs and placed them back inside the shoebox. 

Then, they started looking for an outfit for Seto...again.

Seth and Yami were walking to the Turtle Game Shop. When they arrived there, Yami immediately went to the refrigerator.

"Look! There's a chocolate cake!" Seth stated.

"I can see that. There's also a note." Yami said and he read the note Yugi wrote.

Then, Yami went over to the kitchen counter and picked up the two tickets.

"Would you care to go to ze dance with me, Monsieur Kaiba?" Yami said, imitating a French accent, with a smirk on his face, 

"I would love to." Seth replied.

And there you have it, Yami asked Seth to the dance, as if it was the simplest thing to do on earth. Then, both proceeded to eat the chocolate cake. Their goal: leave none for anyone else.

The next morning, Yugi woke up in his house on the couch, with Yami's arm draped around his shoulders. He slowly climbed off the couch, being careful not to wake his darker side.

The memories of the past night hit Yugi. He and Seto had arrived at home, finding Yami and Seth sugar high and about to burn the whole place down. He had to tranquilize both Yamis with the tranquilizer gun he always had for emergencies in his room. And Seto had to bring home Seth in the limo. And that was really how their day ended.

After Yugi finally got off the couch, where a sleeping Yami lay, he headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat. And so Yugi decided to try and cook pancakes for breakfast.

At the smell of something burning, the sleeping Yami woke up instantly and started shouting...for no apparent reason.

"THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!! IT IS THE APOCALYPSE!!! JUST AS THAT WEIRD FORTUNETELLER DUDE SAID BACK IN EGYPT!!! NOOOOOO!!!"

And Yugi entered the room carrying a fire extinguisher and wearing an oxygen mask. "It's all right Yami! I've taken care of it. You can calm down now."

At this, Yami took out a brown paper bag and started hyperventilating.

'Some of that chocolate cake must still be in him.' Yugi thought to himself. And he snatched the paper bag away.

"Okay, Yami, breath in..." Yugi said, as his Yami too in a deep breath. Before he had the chance to tell his yami to breathe out, the phone rang, and Yugi went to get it. And there he left his darker side, still holding his breath.

"Hey Yug," A voice said on the phone.

"Hi Joey. What's up? It's 7:00 AM in the morning!"

"I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your Nine-Inch Nails CD." The blonde asked.

"Umm...sure Joey, I'd be glad to, but I don't own a Nine-Inch Nails CD. I think you should ask someone else." Yugi said.

"Sure, man. I'll go ask Ryou." And both hung up the phone.

Then, Yugi entered the living room, finding his darker side all purple-faced from holding his breath all this time.

"Oh, Yami, I forgot to tell you to you could breathe normally. Oops...sorry." Yugi innocently said. Then, the Pharaoh let his breathe out and passed out on the floor of the living room.

"Hmm...I guess he fainted." Yugi said. And went back to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When the Pharaoh came to, he immediately smelled the Oreos that his aibou was eating.

And he got up and tried to grab the whole container full of Oreos, but his hikari was too quick.

"Yami! You KNOW what happens if you eat these." Yugi said, and brought the container of Oreos to a vault and locked in in there. And so Yami just grumbled and settled for some Jello with whipped cream on top.

After eating, the two got ready for school, and left on Yami's motorcycle and, as usual, leaving a trail of dust behind.

The school day went by normally but got cut short because 'a lunatic set the whole 3rd floor on fire' as the principal put it.

Yugi went and found Yami at their normal meeting place, where they would ride home together. As both got onto the motorcycle, Yugi randomly said, "Wow, the whole 3rd floor was set on fire. Who could do such a thing?" And Yami was given away by his attempt at innocently whistling.

"Yami!"

"What? The teacher made fun of my great-great-great-great-uncle! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Stay quiet and ignore all her comments about your great-great-great-great-uncle?"

"Good idea but it's a little too late to do that now."

And so both rode home.

At 6 PM sharp, a limousine pulled up in front of the school. A man in a black suit opened the door. Out stepped two gorgeous young men that looked so similar; you would most probably mistake them for twin brothers.

One wore a loose, white, button-up shirt along with a pair of TIGHT black pants made with who-knows-what kind of material. And just from looking at that smirk on his face, you could tell that he was the one, the only, Seth.

And walking towards the school next to Seth was a young man wearing a black fishnet top and a pair of pants in some silvery color that was made with the same mysterious material the male next to him was wearing. From the shy look on his face and slight blushing and shivering from the exposure of skin, you knew it was the guy we all love, Seto!

And both walked towards the school, side-by-side. They entered thought the door as calmly and coolly as the calmest and coolest people you know.

Soon, they came upon the closed door of the gym. As the door dramatically opened, almost everyone in the fairly large gymnasium turned their heads to see who had just arrived. And in less than a few seconds upon their arrival, the school security was holding back a bunch of crazy, obsessed, stampeding, screaming fangirls from getting too close to the two young men and wrecking the whole gym.

Seto just blinked while his darker half ignored the current situation and went over to the side to get a drink. When Seth found out there were no alcoholic beverages available, he almost went as crazy as the fangirls. He was actually threatening the shocked lady who gave out the drinks. Seto quickly went over to where the refreshment stand was, took a cup of water, apologized to the shocked lady, dragged away his yami by the ear, and had a little talk with him.

"Seth! I thought you would behave!" Seto said in a shushed voice. 

"What? I am, by my standards." Seth simply said.

Seto sighed and handed the cup of water to his yami. "What am going to do with you?" And he tried to smile.

The real reason for Seto's weird behavior was that he was kind of nervous. Nervous for what, you might ask? Well, he sort of thought of this whole dance thing as a date with Yugi. Their first serious date to be exact. And Seth saw right through his hikari and tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry." Seth said. 

"What makes you think I'm worried?" Seto asked, his eyes averting to the floor.

"You have a lot to learn, my light. I can read your thoughts."

"I know..." He said; now looking around to see if Yugi was anywhere.

At a red traffic light, on the motorcycle, Yugi was complaining to his yami.

"Yami! We're 10 minutes late!" He said, sounding worried and pissed at the same time. He, too, was nervous about the dance thing.

Yami just stayed silent. When the traffic light flashed to green, he went off, going at around 180 miles an hour. In a matter of seconds, there were right in front of the school. 

As Yami was carefully chaining his motorcycle to somewhere, Yugi was making sure he looked okay. He brushed off pieces of invisible dirt off his black jeans and crimson tanktop, and he also untied and retied the shoelaces of his sneakers.

After Yami was done chaining his motorcycle, he slowly walked towards Yugi with the 'I'm so cool' look.

"Save that look for Seth." Yugi said, rolling his eyes, grinning a bit afterwards. Yugi then started looking over his yami. Yami was wearing a green tanktop, black pants of that MYSTERIOUS material, and almost high-heeled boots. Then, they were mere feet away from the gymnasium door. And the younger one smiled, thinking of how the girls in the gym would react once they saw his yami. 

Right on cue, when they entered the gymnasium, a bunch of crazy, obsessed, stampeding, screaming fangirls ran towards them. Again, the security had to hold them all off.

After the little incident, Yami and Yugi walked around, trying to look for their 'dates'.

Seth was standing against the wall of the gym, drinking his cup of water. He looked around, seeing only swaying bodies and flashing lights, but he didn't see his love.

Soon enough, he felt hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who...." The voice said.

"I know it's you, Yami." Seth said. And his eyes were uncovered.

"Hey. How've you been doing?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay. I'm not in the mood to dance, so please don't ask."

"That's okay with me. Wanna go somewhere more private?" Yami asked, his voice full of lust. Seth's cheeks colored and he nodded.

The both slowly walked to the men's restroom, as they talked of interesting things.

When they entered, a single candle only lighted the room, since the school janitor was such a lazy bum; he couldn't fix the light bulb. 

Yami wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and kissed his passionately. When he broke their contact, Seth almost whined like a little girl.

"I'll be right back, love." Yami whispered in Seth's ear. And he walked over to the door and locked it. He walked towards Seth, like a cat does to its prey. Soon enough, Yami had his former High Priest pinned to the wall at his mercy. 

Then, he started sucking on his love's neck, hoping to leave a mark there to give people the message: "HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!" 

Seth moaned in pleasure. Then, sounds of persistent knocking could be heard outside the door.

"Go piss in the women's!" Yami shouted, breaking contact between his mouth and pale flesh.

He then attempted to unbutton his love's shirt. But before he even got the second one unbuttoned, he blew the candle out, leaving the whole restroom in total darkness.

"Hi Seto!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hello. You're looking nice today." Seto answered. 'That sounded so lame.' The brunette thought to himself. 

"Why, thank you." Yugi said. 'That sounded so lame.' The tri-colored haired boy thought.

"Wanna dance?" Seto asked.

"I'd love to." Was the reply from the shorter boy.

And the dance went on until the DJ finally informed everyone that the dance was over.

Soon, everyone left, except for Seto and Yugi. Both were in the auditorium, where they planned to meet their darker sides.

"I wonder where my yami is...." Yugi thought aloud.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Seto said.

"I'm starting to get worried about those two. What if something happened to them? It's already been 15 minutes!"

"Yugi, you don't need to be worried. Those two could take care of themselves. Anyways, they MUST have a good reason for not being here."

15 minutes later...

Seto checked his watch, which read 9:30 PM.

Yugi was humming a tune.

30 minutes later...

"Yugi....." A familiar bitchy voice said. And she walked over to Yugi.

"Hi, Tea." Yugi replied, trying not to glare or scowl at her. Ever since that incident when he witnessed her kiss HIS Seto, Yugi wasn't too friendly with her.

Seto just growled a little and started pacing back and forth a few feet away from them.

'If she does anything funny with Yugi, I SWEAR I'm going to........' Seto thought to himself, with his thoughts becoming more devious and violent.

Even Seto had changed after that incident with Tea. He was starting to grow more suspicious every day that she wanted something to do with HIS Yugi.

Seto was absorbed with his thoughts when he heard a faint whimper from where Yugi and Tea were.

He quickly turned to see Tea holding a knife up to Yugi's throat.

"Let...him...go..." Seto said, almost inaudibly, exaggerating on every word. Tea just seemed to ignore him.

"You know what Yugi? I've loved you ever since I met you! How could you not notice all my feelings for you? And now, after all that flirting I did with you, you go ahead and get together with some jerk. You barely even know him!"

Yugi just whimpered some more as she applied more pressure to his throat with the blade.

Seto was seething with anger, but he just stood there, not knowing what to do. He knew that if he did nothing, he had to go through the girl's incessant rants and just the sight of Yugi whimpering made him feel weak and useless. But he also knew that trying to stop her from threatening Yugi would be a huge mistake. She would probably go on and hurt him. And Seto didn't want that.

And the girl's rants seemed to go on and on and on and on. When it seemed like she was finally done, she slit her captive's throat, just a bit, enough so that blood flowed down his neck.

"You see Yugi? I now have the revenge I want. After I kill you, all my problems will be solved. No more heartache, no more jealousy, no more of anything!"

A tear slipped down Yugi's now paled face as she slit his throat some more. From the loss of blood, Yugi collapsed onto the floor. Tea dropped the knife on the floor and started laughing like the psychopath she was.

This is when Seto took action. He jumped on top of her, pinning her to the ground. He grabbed the forgotten knife on the floor, and placed it into stabbing position.

"You fucked up bitch! What the hell are you playing at? Yugi did nothing wrong to you! And even if he did, you must have deserved it!" Seto screamed, getting more threatening with the knife.

"Do you think my death is going to help?" She asked. Seto remained silent.

"In my opinion, I think you should go check on your bleeding boyfriend." She said, putting some exaggeration in the last word. 

Seto knew she was right. "Revenge can be sought out later." Seto thought to himself. He got off of her and dropped the knife, and jogged over to where Yugi lay.

His boyfriend was bleeding excessively. He had to rush Yugi to the hospital before it got critical. He took Yugi into his arms, and starting carrying him towards the exit door.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked from behind them.

Seto whirled around and saw Tea, with a gun at hand, which was pointed directly at him and Yugi.

Seto closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do. 

Just as Tea was about to pull the trigger, a few Egyptian words were said. Tea's hands came up to her throat and she started making chocking sounds. Soon, she fell to the floor, undeniably dead.

With Yugi still unconscious in his arms, Seto turned around to see a half-naked Seth and a half-naked Yami.

Without any words spoken, Seto handed Yami the body of his boyfriend. And he quietly left with Seth.

__

QOC: I'm soooooo sorry, ppl. I know I stink at updating. That's why I attempted to make up for all of this time with this really long chapter. Before you ppl ask any questions, NO, YUGI IS NOT DEAD, BUT TEA IS! I plan that the next chapter would be the last. And it would take place in the hospital. Anyways, as always, please review.


	11. The Perfect Couple

****

The Perfect Couple

By Queen of Curses

__

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

__

A/N: Thx for all the reviews since I was "gone"! Hmm . . . about two years since my last update. How sad that I'm so irresponsible. It's also sad that this is the very last chapter. I started this fic when I was just a child of the 6th grade. Now, I'm a matured 8th grader whose vocabulary hasn't really expanded much since then. Heh. Well . . . here we go.

__

"..." - Speech

'...' - Thought

****

Chapter 11 - The Perfect Couple

Seto stood awake, looking out at the night sky from his window. All he could think of was Yugi. He glanced at the digital clock at his bedside table. It was flashing 4:00 AM in thin red lines.

'I'm stupid.' He thought to himself. 'Why didn't go to the hospital with him?' Suddenly, he felt a slight gust of warm air as his darker side appeared, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and read his thoughts.

"Because you don't want to accept what has happened." Seth whispered, reaching up to hold Seto's hand and squeezing it. "Open your eyes and face the truth . . ."

"That it was my fault that Yugi might die?" Seto screamed, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. Seth shook his head sadly.

"No. You'll never see him again. That's the truth. We leave for France in two hours. The social worker will be here shortly to make sure we leave with Mokuba." The yami said softly, as if frightened that his hikari would shatter like glass if he spoke of the truth too loudly. And it was this that hit Seto so hard, he fell to his knees and cried a river on Seth's shoulder, not caring if he looked like a pitiful weakling.

'How could I forget that today was the day?' He thought, in self-despair.

Yugi lay unconscious in the hospital bed, with Yami right beside him, holding his fragile hand. No, Yami wasn't sad. He was angry. Not just angry. He was FURIOUS at that bitch who did this to his Aibou.

"Yami Mutou?" An elderly man in a long white coat asked. Yami nodded. "I'd have to ask you to leave while we check up on him and give him some medication." The tri-haired male stood up silently and walked away and out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

He slowly walked out into the corridor and went down to the guest-comfort-room on the first floor. He saw a vending machine and decided to let his anger temporarily fade away with a little snack. After inserting a dollar into the machine, he pressed the button marked 'C1'. A large 'Three Musketeers' chocolate bar popped out. Yami grabbed it, sat at a nearby couch in the guestroom, and prepared to munch away, hoping that he wouldn't get all sugar-high.

Before he took a bite, he looked at the huge digital clock on the wall. It flashed 5:00 AM in bold blue lines.

At the nearest bus stop to the hospital Yugi was in, bus F54 stopped to drop off a single person. He was tall, lanky, and went by the name of Seto Kaiba, Japan's "child prodigy". He got off the F54 and glanced at his watch. It was 5:05 AM. He had 55 minutes to say his last good-byes to Yugi and get back home to the mansion. As he walked to the hospital and inside of it, his mind was filled with possible scenarios of how the conversation between them would turn out.

'Should I start out by saying hi? Or by saying how much I love him? Hmm . . . maybe not. Isn't it better to start out by telling him that today's the day I leave for France? Or maybe first tell him how much I want to stay, but can't. Mokuba would be taken away from me by the social worker. I don't know . . . . this is all so confusing . . .'

He went up to the nurse behind the counter of the main lobby. "Excuse me, miss. Where can I find the room of where Yugi Mutou is being treated?" The chubby nurse behind the counter had to take a minute searching his name up on the computer database before telling Seto to go to the 3rd floor, room number 305.

With haste, the blue-eyed boy made his way up there using the elevator. Standing right outside room 305, he inhaled deeply and lightly gripped the brass doorknob. But before he was able to turn it, a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, young man, where do you think you're going?" An old frail nurse inquired.

"I'm here to see Yugi Mutou." Seto answered, avoiding eye contact. "I'm his--er--brother." The nurse nodded at this. Seto hated lying, but he knew only family members were allowed to enter the room of someone in the 'Special Treatment' area of the hospital. After some thought, he turned the doorknob and before him was laid a pathetic scene that just made you want to cry.

Yugi was there, in a bed. There was a pulse regulator. It beeped once every second. That was good. He was alive. Attached to his arm were numerous needles, each obviously inserting medication fluids into the young boy's bloodstream. All was silent in the room, save the beeping I told you about earlier.

'He's asleep.' Seto thought. 'I don't want to wake him, but I need to say good-bye before I leave.' So the youthful Kaiba walk over to the side of Yugi's hospital bed and pulled up a chair to sit on. Seto held the smaller boy's hand gently.

"Yugi . . ." Seto whispered, not wanting to wake the other too abruptly. "It's me, Seto. Please wake up. I haven't much time." After several moments of no response from the sleeping boy, except for the steady breathing, he felt a hand at his shoulder. Seto turned to the origin of the hand. From the apparel alone, Seto guessed that he was the doctor. Seto hadn't heard him enter the room.

"The nurse told me that he's your brother. I'm very sorry." The elderly doctor said sadly, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, fear accumulating in his chest. 'Oh, God, no . . . he can't be . . .'

"He's in a coma." The doctor said, then turned and walked out the door. It was at this time that Seto lost feeling in his whole body and was numb all over. Tears streamed down his cheeks in a never-ending river, not much different from the Nile in Egypt. He faced towards Yugi again and held the small hand tighter.

"I hope you can hear me, Yugi. If you can, I need to tell you something. I love you. I'm pretty sure you already know that, though." And our Turmoiled Seahorse laughed bitterly.

"But if you wake up---no---WHEN you wake up, find me. Then we can live happily ever after like we used to talk about doing just a week ago."

"I won't be gone for long. After I graduate from high school, I'll be back." His words were now just incoherent mutters under heavy sobs.

"Just don't forget me, and I won't forget you. Even if we do, we'll find a way to remember our past lives together. I promise." Seto squeezed Yugi's hand one last time, and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead before taking his leave and going back home.

'Where is he . . . where is he . . .' Seth kept thinking to himself as he paced back and forth. All forty pieces of luggage were packed and ready. Mokuba was already awake, bathed, and now dressing. He didn't want to lose Mokuba. He knew what this younger sibling meant to Seto. The world.

Seth had read about social workers in some modern books. 'They come, they observe, and they leave with your little brother. Forever.' He shivered at the thought. 'Stop being so paranoid, Seth!' He scolded himself.

In the middle of some pacing, the doorbell rang with an echoing DING-DONG. Seth actually screamed in surprise. He went to the door and opened it, only to find a middle-aged Japanese man. He was dressed all in black, and standing in the rain under a black umbrella. That was one helluva frightening sight. 

'What the hell? The idiot social worker is here half an hour early?!?!?' Seth screamed to himself on the inside.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Seto Kaiba?" The guy slowly said.

"I'm not Seto. I'm his--er--cousin. Seth is my name. Oh, and yeah, come in, Mr.---"

"Okinawa. Trent Okinawa." And Mr. Okinawa stepped inside the mansion with a firm stride.

"Stupid traffic . . . stupid . . . stupid . . . traffic . . ." Seto muttered. 

He was on the F54 bus again. What was keeping him from getting home wasn't what you would really call "traffic", but more like a "blockage". There was a four-way car accident right in front of the bus. Police cars, ambulances, and what was left of the collided cars blocked the road. They could have reared up and went the other way, but nnnooooo the van of a stupid drunk driver who fainted had to be right behind them. The van was blocking their way.

"Stupid traffic . . . stupid . . . stupid . . . traffic . . ." Seto muttered, once again, his left eye twitching.

"Umm . . . wonderful day outside isn't it?" Seth said, mentally slapping himself for saying that after the other man raised a bushy eyebrow in question. It was pouring outside! But he just had to stall long enough for Seto to get here without Mr. Okinawa being suspicious about something. Speaking of whom, the social worker just grunted. "I'll get you some tea now, okay?"

As Seth boiled the water for the tea in the brass kettle, he almost burned himself in his great worry for Seto. 'What if he got run over by a car? Or maybe he got jumped and raped? Or maybe he got lost? Oh my Ra . . . . ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM BY NOW!!!!!'

After the tea was ready, Seth went back to where Trent Okinawa was patiently waiting. The Egyptian was so nervous; his hands were trembling as he poured the hot drink into a small porcelain cup.

"Where is Mister Seto Kaiba?" Trent asked, very stern, as he checked his expensive watch. "You do know it is against the law to leave a minor such as Mokuba at home alone.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Seth said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Besides, you arrived earlier than expected."

"Fine. But if Seto isn't here soon, I'm afraid I'll have to bring the younger Kaiba back to the orphanage where he came from. Seto's lateness would prove his lack of responsibility and undeserving of a young child living under his roof." Mr. Okinawa said, as if he cruelly separated family from each other every single day.

'Damn, Seto, where the hell are you?' Seth thought to himself. As if the wishful thinking actually helped, the main front doors of the Kaiba Mansion opened with a slam. Seto Kaiba had entered. Seth went over to him, finding the boy dripping wet.

"Seto, are you okay?" Seth asked. The other nodded. "Well, the social worker is already here. You better put some dry clothes on. Our bags are already packed."

In the airplane, in three of the first class seats, were all three Kaibas: Seto, Mokuba, and Seth. The youngest of the three was sleeping peacefully, probably having dream of bright sunny days and happy things. Meanwhile, his brother was staring out of the window. 

'It's already dark. How long have we been flying?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Seto," Seth begun, with that tone in his voice that meant he was serious, "How were your good-byes? With Yugi?" His hikari didn't respond, but just kept staring out the window, as if thinking the clouds would burst into flames if he glared hard enough. Now, Seto began to laugh. A distorted laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Seth asked, before realizing that his lighter side wasn't laughing. He was crying.

Seth, feeling Seto's fear and pain, laid a hand on the other forehead. Almost instantly, the boy fell asleep. The yami took this time to probe Seto's mind with his magic, in hopes of finding out the source of all the youth's stress. What he found was unexpected. Nevertheless, it was the truth. Yugi Mutou was in a coma. Soon, he himself broke into tears and whispered an old Egyptian saying softly into his hikari's ear.

"If you love something, let it go. If it returns to you, it's yours to keep."

__

QOC: How sad. Well, this is the end, folks. Wow. This was the very first fic I ever wrote in my entire life and I just finished it. I cried when I re-read it. I know it doesn't seem very complete. If you people wanna give your idea of an epilogue, (where Yugi comes out of his coma and reunites with Seto when they're older, fore example) e-mail me. I'll choose the three best ones, expand on them, and post them along with this fic as "possible endings". I'll give the kind idea-giving person credit, too. Anywho, bye to you all. And to all the people who've always been by my side, supporting this very slow fic, I thank you all very much.


End file.
